Her Wings
by frodoschick
Summary: Romance and adventure...that's all she wanted. And because real life was unsatifactory, she turned to the world of books. What will happen after she meets Gandalf and finds out that he has an interesting proposition?
1. Just Another Day

This story is formally known as "A Long Road to Happiness". It wasn't ever really a permenant title, unlike this one!! Her Wings.

* * *

DISCLAIMER! I do not now nor have I ever owned any characters of Lord of the Rings. No matter how hard I wish I did! Wahhh!

* * *

"Don't forget, class, you have a report due next Friday!" reminded Mrs. Kikiloko, the tenth grade biology teacher as the class rushed out. The last bell had just rung, and the students were eager to get out of the building and into the crisp autumn air. It was the kind of day that made kids giddy with fresh blood and a liveliness for living. Except for one. Laura just perfered to dream about a life that she could live. She was a dreamer really, not a doer. 

Laura trudged out of the school building, one of the last. One of her only friends, Richard, was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting.

"Geez, you take forever! What are you reading this time?" he demanded, in a teasing kind of way. He slung his backpack on his shoulders, ignoring the adoring looks that girls sent him from the playground.

"Just another fiction/action-adventure thing. You wouldn't like it." Laura answered, quickly putting her book back into her backpack. She quickly descended the stairs and they walked out of the schoolyard, chatting about this, that and the other.

Many at that small school assumed that they were boyfriend/girlfriend, but everyone knew better than to say it to their faces. Richard was a black-belt in many disciplines of martial arts, and he was teaching Laura the secrets. Maria already had had her butt kicked by Laura on more than one occasion. That never stopped Maria though. Laura was thinking that she would really have to put the hurting on her to leave her alone. But Maria was a force of her own.

"Hey, want a root beer or something?" asked Richard as they passed the Sonic on the corner next to the school. Laura shook her head. She had to resist the temptation that the Sonic presented. It was hard. Cheap treats that were actually tasty.

"Naaw...gotta get home before mom gets worried. She doesn't understand why I don't take my bike, like my brothers."

"It's because you detest anything popular and anything your brothers do!" said Richard, laughing. "Alright, I'm stopping, but I'll see ya at my house at six!"

Laura bowed. "Right, Richard sensei!" He almost fell over with laughing. Laura waved, and dashed down the road, running almost the two miles back to her house. As she neared the driveway, she slowed to a walk. Her house was set back into the woods. She liked walking up the path slowly, for you never knew when a fox would dash out in front of you or when chipmunks with chubby cheeks would run up to you, begging for the remains of your sandwich.

When she finally got up to the porch, she took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door, and entered her house.

"There you are! Where the h--- have you been?" shouted her mother, going into her normal tirade, not stopping to take a breath or let Laura answer. "Do you know what time it is? Do you know that your brothers were here at least a half-hour ago?"

Laura ignored her and went up the stairs to her room. As she passed her step-sister's room, she heard the loud rap music thumping against the door, as if begging to get out and terrorize her. She quickly passed and entered her room, which was silent except for the soft thump of the beat of the drums.

She collapsed on her bed, grateful for the two hours she had before she had to get over to Richard's house, cause from six to seven-thirty, he wasn't her friend, he was her coach. He could get plenty scary when he was in martial art regalia. She quickly opened her math notebook, and finished the worksheet that she had done halfway. Then she completed her bio worksheet. Then she went to the computer room, kicked out one of her two brothers, and proof-read her essay portion of her bio project, printed it out, and then finished up her current events essay for English.

Then she raced into room, threw her essays onto her bed, and started getting ready for her training hour-and-a-half. She put on her favorite workout pants (black with purple stripes down the sides), and her favorite workout shirt, purple and green tie-dyed thing she made at camp.

Then she ran out the door, hopped on her brother's bike and went downtown, to Richard's house in the other side of the Hills. She paused and looked at the mall that crowned the Downtown. People came from all the small towns surrounding the Hills just to be considered somewhat cool from visiting the Mall. She shook her head as she remembered the grand forest that had previously crowned those hills. (The fancy mall that had been erected two years ago.) She took off again, desperate not to be late.

* * *

She watched the TV screen, it was almost time...there! Richard had flipped her without any apparent effort. They were watching their fights that they had done that day on the TV. (Richard's dad had lent him the video recorder.) 

"See?" asked Richard, spraying chow mien all over the table. "It's really a simple hold. Then you use your opponents force against him. Or in this case her."

Laura winced as she watched herself hit the mat. "That one hurt," she said, rubbing her elbow. She stuffed another piece of chicken smothered in duck sauce into her mouth.

"I don't know how you stand that duck sauce. It's so gross." Richard commented, gagging. He speared his beef and dunked it into the soy sauce at hand.

"Yeah right, soy sauce is the disgusting stuff. Besides, you use way too much." Laura said around the forkful of rice that she had stuffed into her mouth almost right after the pork. Richard just shook his head, and watched the film come to an end. He sighed and sipped at his Coke. Laura rolled her eyes at his indifference.

"Whatever...hey, want to see what's on TV?" asked Laura, hoping against hope that there was an Lord of the Rings movie on. Richard started flipping channels. Suddenly, she saw the familiar figure of a Ring-Wraith, then it was gone, replaced by a basketball game.

"No, no!" she shouted, grabbing the remote and flipping back to the movie. She then sat on the remote.

"Geez...do we always-?" Richard started.

"YES!" Laura finished. She squeaked as the Ring-Wraith stabbed Frodo, and he screamed in agony. Richard paid more attention as Strider jumped into the scene, wielding a torch and sword.

"YES!" he shouted as Strider threw the torch into the last Ring-Wraith, and he disappeared over the side, screaming.

"See, you like it too!" said Laura, throwing a pillow at him. He ducked, grabbed it and threw it back at her. It hit her full in the face. "That's it!" she shouted, grabbing it and chasing him around the table, occasionally hitting him.

"You evil little snot!" she yelled, tripping and falling into the couch. Richard pounced on her and held her there, demanding that she apologize for hitting him with the throw pillow. She loudly protested. Laughing evilly, he grabbed his soy sauce and drizzled it on her hair, only to be hit with duck sauce in the mouth.

* * *

Laura came home, coated with soy sauce and rice. It was near nine-o-clock. Her mother would be furious. When she finally pulled up to the door, all was quiet. _Weird..._she thought, dumping the bike in the garage and tip-toeing past her family, who were all in the living room, cheering for that American Idol show. Why they liked it, she didn't know. 

She managed to take a shower before her mother came up and saw her covered in soy sauce. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She pulled at her short hair, wondering if it was long enough to put into Elvish braids before tomorrow. She decided that it wasn't and went into her bedroom, ready to hit the hay.

She yawned, putting out the only lamp in her room, and getting into bed. The same ol', same ol'. If only her life could change...if only...

Little did she know as she drifted off into dreamless slumber, that her life would be changing...FOR THE BETTER!


	2. Evil, evil, EVIL Maria!

TO SOUTHERN GAELIC:…This is not your average story. Twists and turns are everywhere! Whahahahahahahahaha!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing L.O.T.R….and you know the rest. (giggle!)

* * *

It was the beginning of the school year and Laura was late, AGAIN. As she dashed up the stairs, she heard the second bell ring. 'Darn it!' she thought. This was the third time in two weeks that she was late. She dashed into the corridor and rushed down the hallway. She made a hard right and ran to her home-room, rm. 124. She stood outside and panted for breath for a few minutes. She then entered. Of course, everybody's head turned toward the door at the slightest sound. They all looked away again when they saw it was just her. Everybody that is, except for Maria.

"Late again Laura. What's the reason this time? Had too hewp a poor wost animal?" she cooed in a baby voice.

Laura sent her a glare that would have frozen hot molasses in the middle of summer, but had no effect on the Queen of Ice. Laura took her seat in the back while Ms. Scanfern scolded her on the values of punctuality. She just ignored it by turning up the volume of the song in her head. It was Someday My Prince Will Come remix from the Disney Mania c.d. She didn't know how this song had gotten stuck in the head, but, it was pretty nice. She started to hum along.

"LAURA!"

"Eek!" Laura squealed. Ooopps. She tuned back in. "Sorry ma'am. I was...um...thinking."

"About how you are going to correct this problem, I hope."

"Yes, ma'am." 'Anything to get her off my back' she thought.

"Good." Mrs. Scanfern marched to the front of the class. When she reached her desk she addressed the students. "As you all know, today is the day for your first project turn-in. Bring up your current events essay."

There were quite a few groans from the teens who had completely forgotten but Laura pulled her essay out of her green back pack. All eight pages about the forest and why it should not be torn down just to build an add-on to the mall. She had even put it in a clear plastic binder, so nothing could happen to it. She may not have the best attendance record ever, but her essays kicked ass. When she walked past Maria's desk, she heard her groan. Laura flipped her off. Laura placed the essay on Mrs. Scanferns desk and began to walk away. Mrs. Scanfern called her back.

"Laura, just how many pages is this?"

Laura turned.

"Eight."

"You do know I said four, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am, but four wasn't enough for what I had to say."

"I see. Laura, I'm afraid I can not accept this."

Laura stood there for a few seconds and blinked. "Ex-excuse me?"

"I can't accept this."

"But-but-but..." There was her perfect report, being discarded like month-old piece of homework. Her essays **_never_** got ignored. Mrs. Scanfern was saying something about the reason she put up that rule, so people wouldn't take advantage of less-intelligent peers. Laura just stared at her horrified. Maria began to laugh, to Laura's ears, an evil witch cackle.

Richard tried to help. "Can't you make an exception?"

"I'm sorry, Richard, no."

Maria's friends joined in her laughter. The room began to blur. Laura was in a panic. The edges of her vision began to turn red. She suddenly turned and ran back up the aisle. She grabbed her back pack and dashed to the door.

"Laura!" cried Mrs. Scanfern. "What do you think you are doing!"

Laura paid her no heed. She retched the door open and was out of the classroom. Maria's laughter followed her, taunting and mocking. Richard ran after her. Laura ran down the hallways, the thud of her converses echoing in the emtpy school. The only other people were the hall monitors, which she passed without any trouble. They started running after her though. Heads poked out of the door ways on either side. The news spread like wildfire. A student was making an escape.

She passed the principals office. A few seconds later, Mr. Rodriguez blasted out of the room. He joined in the chase. Laura blasted out of the double doors onto the playground. She ran all the way to the gate before she turned around. She stared at the building. Richard, Mrs. Scanfern, the two hall monitors and Mr. Rodriguez all came out of the building. Children were hanging from window cheering her on. She smelled the scent of pine wood. Should I go back? She wondered. I'll be suspended. Just then her gray green eyes caught sight of Maria poking her head out of the doors and flicking her off. Sadness and anger surmounted to fury inside her heart.

"GO BURN IN THE 7TH LEVEL OFHADES MARIA!" she bellowed at the school building.

She then turned and ran down the street towards freedom.

* * *

Laura sprinted down her gravel driveway. It was twenty minutes since her escape and her tears were pouring down her face. She fumbled in her back pack for her key. When she finally found it she dropped it. Cursing under her breath in Japanese, she retrieved it and unlocked the door to her house. She stumbled in and dumped her back pack on the floor. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed her gym bag and began to pack. Her fave books...a change of clothes...shampoo...pencils...a writing pad...her scrap-book on L.O.T.R...her sockmonkey... some water and three 100 dollar bills. She ran back down the stairs and out the door. She ran through her back yard and was over the gate in less than 10 seconds. She entered the woods and disappeared from view.

She ran through the forest the only place she really felt at home in. She dodged fallen branches, tree stumps, leaped over ditches and streams, all the time going deeper and deeper. After a half hour of running, she slowed to a walk. She was far enough away. She sat down on a rock to catch her breath.

"What am I _doing_? she suddenly cried. "I need to go back, I didn't bring any food, the police will be looking for me..." But then she remembered all the things she hated about her life. Her step-dad coming home and just sitting in front of the T.V, Maria, her brothers always picking fights with her, Maria, her mother always yelling at her for doing her homework without any electric lights on, Maria, the stupid radiator rattling and hissing all night long, the too-loud-rap music blasting from her step-sisters room, cold dinners, Maria, school, and oh, Maria. She was better off here. The forest is where she belonged.

She stood up, dusted off her pants and continued walking.

* * *

Love forever, frodoschick!

REVIEW OR DIE! J/K


	3. The Dare in the Old Forest

Yo! Thank you to all those who gave me reviews. Thank you whoever told me that I need to stop cursing and to spell-check. I normally don't curse; I just thought that's what the majority liked. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I'm also sorry if Laura seems a bit Mary-Sue-ish, I meant for her to have her own personality. Okay! I'm done.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing L.O.T.R……

* * *

Laura continued to walk through the forest. Now that she didn't have to worry about anything, she enjoyed the beauty and the splendor of the woods in full-fall-glory. The sunlight flashing down through the foliage had a special radiance about it. She smelled a very nice smell, sort of lemony-chocolaty-piny smell. She forgot why she was in the woods and where she was headed. All that she cared about was that she was at peace with the world. She noticed all sorts of unusual animals. 

All of a sudden she saw a glowing orange ball coming towards her. She stopped in her tracks. The ball came closer. She smiled. The ball was so...so warm and safe looking. It came even closer. She saw that it wasn't a ball at all; it was a butterfly. A glowing orange butterfly. She held out her fingers and...the butterfly landed on them. She held her breath with excitement. The butterfly gently tickled her with it's long feelers. It suddenly took off. It darted off through the trees.

"Where are you going?" she called after it. She started jogging in the direction it had taken. Was it her imagination, or did she hear giggling? The butterfly suddenly appeared to her left. "There you are." she giggled. It fluttered back and forth beckoning to her. It was if it was saying, "Follow me and all will be well." It took off again. Laura followed. It lead her ever deeper into the woods. She emerged from the undergrowth into a clearing. The butterfly motioned with it's wing. It wanted her to stay here. She sat down on a rock and was almost instantly fast asleep.

The butterfly fluttered over-head for a few minutes, and then darted off. It dodged trees and vines. It reached a shadowy figure standing not too far off. The man whispered something. The butterfly responded. The man chuckled and sucked on his pipe. All was going according to plan. He turned and disappeared into the darkening forest.

* * *

>>> Booming voice echoes..:Now, we journey into a place that the subconscious knows exists, and yearns to find. That mythical and magical country called Middle Earth. As we travel over the landscape, several towns crop up in that sweet province called the Shire. Bywater, Buckland and Bree but we pass all of those and instead zoom in upon the edge of the Old Forest, where the beginnings of a daring adventure are taking place...  
(End scary, booming voice...)

* * *

Ruby struggled in her brother's grasp, as he practically dragged her to where his friends were waiting. 

"Riles, I don't want to go!"she cried. "I don't fit in with your friends!" She tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"That's exactly why I'm bringing you."

"RILES! I don't want to be considered weird like you and Merry and Pippin!" she whined, desperate not to be seen with the weirdos of Buckland.

They reached the small group of teens, that were gathered in a semi-circle. Two hobbits with rouge grins and tasseled blond hair stepped forward.

"Were you followed?" asked Pippin, the shorter and younger one.

"Nope. But mum said that wherever I was going, I had to take Ruby." replied Riles, gesturing to his younger sister.

"I did not want to come." she pouted, finally pulling her hand out of Riles's grasp. Now that she was here, she might as well stay. It wasn't as if they were going to tell her to do anything dangerous.

"Alright," said Merry in a conspiratorial whisper to everyone. "We are here to find out who is the bravest. One at a time, we will walk into the Old Forest and I'm gonna time you on how long you stay in there. The one who stays in longest wins." Everyone cast each other excited glances.

Ruby bit her lip. She didn't like the Old Forest. There were too many spooky rumors surrounding the place. She gulped. _It's okay, they will not ask me...they will not ask me..._

"If you win," said Pippin, grinning broadly. "You'll get one of my mum's Took cakes."

The entire crowd oooed and ahhhed. Even Ruby licked her lips. A Took cake is a triple layered chocolate and strawberry cake with meadow cream frosting and sugared almonds. There was a pause, to build up the excitement. Merry and Pippin glanced around, eyeing potential victims.

_They won't ask me..they won't ask me..._Ruby thought desperately.

"Youngest first," said Merry, pointing to Ruby.

"ME?" she cried.

"Yes, you. You're the youngest and you'll take less time." Pippin explained, seeing the terror on her face.

"Oh, all right." She wouldn't loose face in front of all of these people. She had to.

She took a deep breath and entered the Old Forest. Heart pounding, she inched ever deeper into the surrounding gloom. Trees stood like giants, with rope vines, hanging down to catch her and take her away. When she was 15 meters inside, she stopped.

"This is far enough," she murmured. Now all she had to do was stand there for a few minutes, and she could go back. She stood there, heart pounding away like a drum. An owl hooted a few feet away, followed by a moaning. "Long enough!" she whispered, turning around to head back. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her.

"_RUUUUUBBBYYYYY. RUUUUBBBBYYYY."_

Terrified, she turned and stared at the trees. There was nothing.

"Who-who's there?" she called. "Riles? This isn't funny!" No answer. She shivered and shook then she did what she always did when she was scared. She fainted.

* * *

Hi again! Was this better? Sorry it's so short. More soon, scout's honor. Bye! 


	4. What's Gandalf Doing Here?

Hello! I like to eat ice-cream. Now, here's the fourth chapter of…(Bum-bum-BUMMM!)

THE LONG ROAD TO HAPPINESS!

Disclaimer: I own nothing L.O.T.R….

* * *

Laura yawned and stretched. Her eyes slowly opened to see the indigo of night and the speckle of stars in the canopy of sky. She yawned again and sat up. What a glorious night. She remembered chasing the butterfly into the woods, then...nothing. Just then, her stomach growled. Man she was hungry. She riffled through her pack."Oh, yeah. I didn't bring any food. Idiot." she whispered. 

"Who's there?" cried a voice to her left. With a yelp, she leaped up and raised her hands in a defense stance. She turned a few times, trying to get a hold of where her mystery person was.

"I wish I had some light." She hissed.

"Your wish is my command," said a deep voice to her right. Then light flooded the clearing showing exactly what and who she was dealing with. Her mouth dropped open and stayed open for a long time. The first speaker was a young girl who was plumb and sort-of pale. Her hair was curly and fiery red. Her eyes were a vivid green and she had quite a few cute freckles. But the strangest thing was that she was full, I mean, curves in all the right places. They stared at each other for a few minutes. The girl was very scared looking.

Ruby stared at this tall stranger. He was gorgeous. Tall, he had straight hair, he was skinny and his eyes were a mysterious gray and he looked very strong and what a tan! She wondered if she should say something.

'_This is one of the Big People. They've never seen anything like me before. I'd better be friendly and polite. You never know..._'

But they still stared at each other, each considering whether they should make contact. Just then, Laura remembered the other voice. She whipped her head around. There he sat. But, there was something very familiar about him. He was dressed in gray, had bristling eyebrows, piercing gray eyes, a gray beard, and a staff…it came it her.

"Gandalf?" she practically whispered his name.

He inclined his head in a nod.

"But...but…but…" This was too unbelievable!

He did one of his rare smiles, and Laura almost fainted. It was amazing how like the pictures of Sir Ian McKellen he looked. Laura turned back to the girl who was now staring at Gandalf.

"I know you," she said. "You're that wizard that is responsible for Mr. Bilbo going off on adventures. Disturber of the Peace." she spat. Gandalf just smiled once more.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Laura asked.

"Yes," the girl snapped, obviously out of her league.

"Wait," Laura said. "You're a Hobbit, aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

Laura shrieked, causing Gandalf and the girl to cover their ears.

"OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! Do you know Frodo?"

"Know him? My brother is best friends with him and his cousins, Merry and Pippin."

"OMIGOSH!" She continued to scream, jumping up and down with sheer delight.

"Calm down, please!" Ruby cried. Was he having a spell of illness?

"Okay, okay," she said, taking deep breaths. "Okay, I'm calm." She let off a small squeak, then remained silent.

"Now, may I introduce myself?"

"Wait," Laura said, digging in her backpack. She came out with the scrapbook of the Lord of the Rings. She flipped through it, stopping somewhere in the middle.

"Does Frodo look anything like this?"

Ruby stared at the picture for a few seconds her mouth open.

"How-how did y-you get a portrait of F-Frodo? And Merry? And Pippin? AND Sam?"

"Let's just say I have my sources. You're sure they look like this?"

"Absolutely, why-?"

"Oh, no reason." She said calmly, as the inside of her head screamed and screamed with pleasure. Ruby put her hands to her head. This was too strange. She didn't know where she was, she had no idea who this strangely dressed man was, and what was Gandalf doing here?

Just to make things simpler on herself, she asked, "Can I introduce myself now?"

"Yeah," Laura said, with a smile.

"My name is Ruby Nymhadora Hillsoil. Call me Ruby."

"I'm Laura Miller. Call me Laura." Laura said, repeating the way that she had said it.

"You're a _GIRL_?" Ruby was flabbergasted. A girl? But she looked like a boy! And she was dressed in boy clothing!

"Um, duh?"

"I'm sorry. Pleasure to meet you."

"Enchanted."

Gandalf smiled to himself. Things were going exactly according to plan. Each was the other's polar opposite. Each could do wonders in the others body. He saw how they had been staring at each other. He had been watching them for a long time. Laura was tough, smart and aware. But, underneath the tough exterior she had a heart as big…as big…as…well, Middle Earth. She needed to learn how to let that heart come out and have its own glory. Ruby on the other hand, was lady-like, polite and sweet. But she also needed to learn how to stand up for herself. Richard was perfect for that.

"Um…how old are you?" Ruby asked Laura

"Quince."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh…sorry, fifteen."

"You are only fifteen?"

"Yeah, well, how old are _you_?"

"Twenty-two."

"WHAT?"

Gandalf spoke again.

"She is 22 in Middle Earth years, only fifteen in your years."

"We're the same age," Laura said, starting to smile.

"Now that you both know each other, may I suggest something? How would you two like to switch bodies?" said Gandalf.

* * *

Okay, tune in later for the next chapter! 


	5. Different Souls, Different Lives

Hey, why am I not getting any reviews...? Do you guys not like my writing or something...? I apologized for the cursing, did I not? I'll never use it again...just...please! Some reviews!

**

* * *

"WHAT!"** They both cried in unison. They were shocked. How could Gandalf even do that? 

"Just what I said,"

The two girls looked at each other. They each admired the other. Laura blinked a few times. _I really wouldn't mind being a Hobbit...they're such fun._

"I'm willing to try it if she is." Laura said aloud.

"It might be interesting to be tall." Ruby admitted, blushing slightly.

"Very well," said Gandalf, standing up. "Put your hands together." Laura knelt down so she was eye-level with Ruby. They placed their palms together, Ruby giggled nervously. Gandalf began to mutter strange words under his breath. (The Valor was helping him during this)

"I hope this will work." whispered Ruby.

"Me, too," Laura whispered back. Suddenly, a strange tingling sensation started in their hearts. It spread rapidly, filling their whole bodies with tingles. It concentrated into their hands. Their point of view suddenly changed. Laura realized, with a jolt, that she was _inside Rudy's body._ The tingling once again spread through their whole bodies then back to their hearts. It slowly stopped. Laura stared at her body and Ruby stared at her body. They both slowly stood up and looked around each other from their new points of view. They played with their new hair, pinched themselves, and looked around with wonderment.

You are probably wondering why Gandalf suggested for them to switch bodies. Well, he had run the scenarios with his magic, and found out that with the different souls in the different bodies, they each would change history. Meaning that they each would alter history for the better. Ruby, in Laura's body, would become the first woman president and bring world peace to the Earth. Laura on the other hand…. Well, that would be giving the story away, wouldn't it?

"Oh, dear..." Laura, I mean, Ruby, I mean, whoever's in Laura's body, (ARGH!) said. "This is so _**STRANGE**_."

"Omigosh...this is way too weird...weirdest thing to ever happen to me!" said Laura's voice coming from Ruby.

"You know, I think we should have different names." Ruby's voice coming from Laura's body said, pensively.

"Great idea! So… what do you want?"

"I…don't know."

They looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter. It just seemed so funny, to see each other from another persepective and to hear their voices coming from another source.

"Okay, okay," gasped the girl in Ruby's body. "How about…Juliet?"

"Okay, and me, um"

"Jessica!"

"That's fine with me! So you're Juliet and I'm Jessica!"

"Awesome!"  
"Wonderful!" they shouted together.

"Well, that answers my question." Gandalf said. He had been standing back admiring this the entire time. It was time to ask.

"What question?" asked Juliet, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"If you two wanted to trade lives."

"Ummm…" The two girls looked at each other. They grinned. _Oh, yes..._

**"TOTALLY!" **

Gandalf smiled and waved his staff and murmured something.

Juliet and Jessica suddenly felt very sleepy. Jessica yawned and stretched. Juliet lay down and closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Jessica saying, "I wonder if thiswill beworth it…"

* * *

"Jessica! Yo, Jessica! Wake up, you imbici-" 

SMACK! Jessica slapped her waker full across the face.

"YOW! What'd ya do that for!"

"Sorry," Jessica muttered. She looked up into the face of her brother, Jake. She rubbed her eyes, and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked, sleepily.

"Quarter to nine and mom is furious! What on earth possessed you to go into the woods?"

She looked behind her at the dark woods. "I don't know. I thought I saw a rare butterfly, so I followed itinto the woods. I guess I whacked my head on a branch or something."

"Well, come _on_! Angelica and Mark are somewhere near by. **YO, I FOUND HER!"**

Jessica followed her brother, yelling for her other siblings, looking back into the woods. There was another reason why she was in the woods. She knew there was. So why couldn't she think of it?

Suddenly, the thought was erased from her mind as though somebody had gently blown a breath, as if blowing out a candle. She shook her head. What just happened? Huh, whatever. She ran after her brother, yelling that she was going to kill him if he left her alone in the forest.

Gandalf smiled. He had been watching from behind a tree not too far away. Jessica had no memory except that of Laura's old memories. This was a good sign. All that was left was to transport Juliet into the time of Middle Earth.

* * *

Ain't summer grand? Life is good...the only thing that would make it better are some reviews! 


	6. Fall Fever!

Hello! Thanks for the reviews, they mean a-lot to a traveling writer. They're almost the same as gold to me. So, thanks! Now on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: i own nothing LOTR...or cool...but I'm working on that!

* * *

Juliet woke up in the forest and heard Riles, Merry and Pippin calling for her. 

"Juliet!"

"Jules, are you in there?"

"You win alright? Please get out of there!"

She strolled out to the relieved faces of her brother and her friends.

"Did I really stay in there that long? How long was it, Merry?" she asked, turning to him.

"Over an hour and a half, I'm sure." He looked slightly freaked out.

"Oh, sorry!" She truly was, she didn't know that she would have fainted. It didn't seem fair really.

"You win." Estella said. "We never got to even try." She looked slightly down-hearted.

"I know I couldn't stay in there that long," Diamond said. "Oh well. Might as well go claim your prize." She sounded slightly bitter. She had a passion for Took cakes, not to mention the man who helped make them.

"Listen," Juliet said, looking at the crestfallen faces staring at her. "I can't eat that whole thing by myself. Why don't you all share it with me? I'll make hot chocolate to go with it,"

"Okay," said Pippin. "But only if you make it to your secret recipe."

"DEAL!"

Everyone cheered, and started milling back to Brandybuck Hall. Juliet tip-toed up to Merry and said; "Guess what?" in a conspiratorial whisper.

"What?" he whispered back, keeping an eye on Pippin, in case he was eavesdropping.

"YOU"RE IT!" she bellowed, tagging him and taking off running.

"Oy, I can't believe I fell for that!" he shouted, taking off after her. Everyone screamed and started running away from Merry. He veered off to the left, leaped, and tackled Pippin. They fell with a thud and laughter. Merry scrambled up and ran off leaving Pippin shaking grass from his hair, and getting up to charge after Diamond. She shrieked and ran faster. He gently tagged her and shouted "You're it!" She ran after Estella. Laughter rang in the late spring air.

The pounding of feet could be heard by Gandalf who was once again hiding in the woods. He smiled again. Everything was in place. Now all they needed was the final element...

A half hour and several "its" later, all the tweens were collapsed on the grass in the yard of Brandybuck Hall. Mrs. Brandybuck looked out her large circular window in the kitchen and smiling, shook her head. _'Those kids,'_ she thought.

Steam rose from Juliet's body as she panted heavily. She closed her eyes and basked in the sun's glory. She let the warmth wash over her, and listened to the birds singing. She listened to the happy chatter of the tweens as they sat on the grass laughing. Life couldn't-What was that? She turned her head and looked toward the road. Who was that who was coming up the garden path? She didn't recognize him.

"Hey, Merry?" She poked him in the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he sounded slightly annoyed, and tired. "If this is another one of you tricks-"

"Who's that?" she asked, interrupting him and pointing out the stranger. He sat up, using his elbows for support.

"Hm. I don't know. I'll go see."

He stood up and made his way through the tangle of bodies on the lawn to the stranger. A few seconds later, he broke into a run, shouting, "Frodo? Is that you?"

Juliet, who had been considering laying there for at least an hour, sprang to her feet, as well as several others near her. They all ran to the two young hobbits now embracing each other in greeting. Now, there are some pretty fleet runners, but none where as swift as Juliet at that moment. She ran down the garden path, shouting his name. He turned with a huge grin on his face. Yep, it was Frodo alright. Same gigantic blue eyes, mischievous grin, and curly chocolate hair. She flung herself into his arms with a shout of "Welcome home!"

"You know me! Never one to stay away too long!" Frodo looked at her. Gosh, had it really been a year? She seemed to be at least two years older than when he had last seen her. Her hair was longer...he missed when it would be in pigtails and he always pulled them. She'd get so mad! He gave her another squeeze.

"Too true," Pippin gasped as he joined our friends.

Estella, Diamond, Riles and all the others gathered around, chatting and laughing. Frodo said that they were all invited to Bilbo's 111st birthday party, a couple weeks away. Of course, they had all received formal invitations a few weeks ago, but still it was nice to hear it from him. All of the girls squealed with pleasure and broke off, chatting about what they were going to wear. Simultaneously, Frodo and Juliet rolled their eyes. They both looked at each other and smiled. Juliet walked a little bit closer and put her hand on his shoulder. He grinned very sheepishly. She looked up into his eyes and…pushed him into the mud puddle at his feet. He sat there with a stunned expression on his face, while everyone around him laughed.

"_That's_ for always pullin' my hair!" Juliet gave him a smile of impishness and he started getting up from the ground, saying "Oh, you are in so much trouble!" She screamed with laughter and ran off, Frodo not far behind.

"There goes Beauty and the Beast!" shouted Merry as Juliet led Frodo on a merry chase through the pasture.

_'That reminds me of something,_' she thought as she tore through fields surrounding the Brandybuck Hall. '_What is it?_'

"GOTCHA!" Frodo bellowed as he lunged forward, to tackle her. She dodged to the right, and Frodo went sailing into a fence. Laughter rang in the spring air as Frodo got shakily to his feet. His eyes were crossed and he wobbled unsteadily as he walked. Giggling, Juliet apologized and offered to take him to the Green Dragon, the only place that had ice, to put on the lump on his head. Grinning, he agreed. She gently led him out the gate and a while down the street, his eyes became uncrossed. Laughing, they started talking about all sorts of stuff. They even took the scenic route to the Green Dragon. There, they got a drink while Frodo iced his head down.

After a while, they decided to go back. They were just about to go out the door, when Rosie, another of Juliet's friends and the pretty barmaid, called after them.

"Wait! Juliet!"

* * *

So how's that for a cliff-hanger? I promise to update soon...but only if you give me reviews! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

please...?


	7. Memories and False Tears

Umm...do you like...?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing LOTR, much to my disappointment...

* * *

"What is it, Rosie?" Juliet turning away from the door, and walking back to Rosie. 

Rosie reached behind the counter and came up with a blue triangle bottle that sparkled with pink and yellow shimmers. Juliet "oohed" appreciatively at the shinny bottle.

"I just about forgot, a messenger came by and left this for you," she said, giving it to Juliet.

"What's in it?" Juliet asked, while she twisted it in her hands. She brought it up and shook it next to her ear. She could hear nothing.

"I can't hear if there's anything in it." she remarked.

"Maybe it's empty?" suggested Frodo.

"Then why would that boy give it to me and tell me that if anyone besides her had gotten it, then a very powerful man would lay a curse upon our ale? It must be something very important."

"It should be." Juliet said, uncorking it. The reek of bitter medicine reached their nostrils. They all pinched their noses. "It's all yours." Rosie squeaked. She hurried behind the counter and almost immediately came scooting back.

"That boy also left you this note." She said, flustered. "I always lose my head when…" she abruptly stopped talking.

"When what?" Frodo asked grinning evilly.

"N-nothing!" said Rosie, more flustered than ever. Laughing Frodo began to harass her about what it was. Shaking her head, Juliet opened the note and read, in a neat ordered hand;_"Juliet, drink the contents of this bottle. It will help-_" The next word or two where blurred and she couldn't read them or it. It looked a lot like "something in December." Didn't even have a signature.

"In December?" she wondered. What in Middle Earth…? She shrugged and gulped down the liquid.

Her mind suddenly went haywire, felt like it was being split in two. One side was her Middle-Earth memories; the other was her old life, her modern life. Her knowledge came rushing back and her power. She remembered how to swim, how to do tai-kan-do and memories...memories of things like history and geography. Things like songs that she had loved. Plays she had seen. Richard...The only thing she didn't remember was the Lord of the Rings storyline and how it was supposed to go. She completely killed the original storyline when she and Ruby switched places. Her head whirled and spun as her memories clicked back into place. Best of all, she remembered her Spanish. Just as suddenly as it all started, it all stopped.

She grinned. She was laden with power and knowledge. She surveyed her new surroundings in a whole new perspective, enjoying the rural beauty that surrounded her. Everything was homemade, one-of-a-kind. Nothing here was mass produced, everything was built to endure. Just then, she remembered Frodo and Rosie and turned to find that Rosie had her apron up over her face to hide the blushes and Frodo was still gadding her about who she loses her head over. Frowning, Juliet marched over and took Frodo by his arm.

"Frodo, don't keep bugging Rosie. I'm sure she'll tell us when she is ready. Leave her alone."

He looked bashfully down at his feet before murmuring an apology to her. Giggling, she accepted and said, "Well, must get back to work. The ale doesn't serve itself you know."

She waved good-bye and Frodo and Juliet walked out holding hands. As they walked, they endured some good natured cat-calls from some of the other tweens. Smiling they waved to their friends and neighbors.

As they came to the bridge that spanned the river, Brandywine, Juliet was feeling especially daring. She lifted up her skirts and jumped up onto the ledge that was on top of the bridge. She walked along it just like a balance beam. At first Frodo was modified and hissed that this wasn't proper and what would the others think?

"Frodo, do you really think I care about what others think?" she asked, looking at him.

"Umm…No?"

"Right."

She continued to walk on the ledge and got to the top of the arch, when trouble struck. A pony got scared of a snake in its path and charged away from its owner. It galloped away, to the bridge. Everyone saw it coming and cleared a path. It galloped by, and nobody got hurt, but the pony veered off to the left and the cart hit the end of the bridge. The shock-waves knocked Juliet off balance and she fell with an "EEEeeeekkkkk!" into the Brandywine.

"JULIET!" bellowed Frodo, looking over the edge at the raging Brandywine below. It was right after the spring rains and the Brandywine was flooded. She could never-she…couldn't…she can't…be...dead. Mr. Proudfoot grabbed onto Frodo's vest and said, "You can't swim either, youngin'!"

>>>Juliet's P.O.V

Ice cold water closed around my head. Darkness invaded my mind. Bubbles escaped out of my mouth. Green-blue-brown water surrounded me. The shock of the Arctic water robbed me of all independent movement. It was so strangely quiet, almost peaceful.The current began to pull me along with it.

"NO!" I screamed in my mind. "I am NOT going to drown!" I forced my feet into motion. My arms began to pull at the water. My lungs began to squeeze. I started getting light-headed. The water-filtered sunlight became brighter, and then everything suddenly went dark.

"I'm under the bridge," I thought with amazement. Suddenly, my head broke the surface and I took a huge gulp of fresh-air. Then my body twisted around and my hands and arms scrabbled for a hold on a moss-covered rock. Just as I felt my nails take a firm hold, I heard a very familiar voice.

>>>Narrator's P.O.V

"Juliet!" cried Frodo again.

"WHAT?" came an irritated yell from under the bridge.

"Juliet!"

"Who do you think, groundhog? Now, if you don't mind, I'd like a rope!"

"Why?" asked Frodo.

"Because I'm clinging to a wet, moss-covered rock and the river is threatening to sweep me away! That's why!" Her voice was very irritated.

Minto grabbed a rope from the back of his cart and threw it over the side of the bridge.

"A little to the right!" came her shout from under the bridge. Minto moved in one direction.

"Uh…Minto?" said Frodo. "That's the left."

"Oh." He moved it in the other direction and was rewarded by a tugging.

"Okay! I've got it!" Juliet called up from the water.

"Okay, Minto, stay where you are. Mr. Proudfoot, Reginard, Mr. Bolger, come and help us haul on this rope." Frodo ordered as he grabbed the rope. Everyone complied and grabbed whatever section of the rope that they could. They all began to pull. Little by little they pulled up a dripping Juliet. She had a death-grip on the rope and had her eyes shut tight. Everything was dripping with cold river water. Her red curls were sopping, her dress was soaked and she was chilled to the bone. As soon as she reached the ledge, an army of hobbits pulled her up and propelled her into the waiting blankets and wraps of the women who had gathered. Soon she was wrapped up in about five blankets and she was still a little bit cold but it wasn't too bad. Frodo came and knelt down beside her.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"F-fine, j-just a little c-cold and wet. That t-t-took weeks of p-p-practice."

That gave everyone a reason to laugh. Frodo gave a sigh of relief. He gave a grin and without warning, bent down and scooped her up. **He was carrying her.**

She gave a small squeal and hissed, "Frodo, what in Middle-Earth…? I can walk; I'm not that cold…"

"It's just to the cart." He said carrying her in the direction of Minto's cart.

"Oh," she said, giggling.

"Honestly, what would you do without me?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Probably have to walk."

He laughed. She suddenly saw Angelina, the Bywater beauty. Her yellow curls gleamed in the sun, and her blue eyes glistened with fake tears of sympathy. Juliet knew that they were fake. How many times had she seen them at her other home, with her brothers vying for their mother's attention?

Juliet put it out of her mind. She was just worried about what her mtoher would say when she came home, soaking wet!

* * *

I love writing this. I just need to know if I'm doing well from your viewpoint. Maybe in the nest chappie, I'll show some good reviews as thanks... 


	8. Have You Heard?

I really love vacations, don't you? They're such fun-fun!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing LOTR

* * *

"_That little snit!_"Angelica thought. "_She did that on purpose. She knew that Frodo and all the others would panic. Ooooo…_" 

But no matter what she thought, she kept a look of sympathy on her face, complete with tears. But when Frodo bent over and picked Juliet up, she almost exploded with envy.

That little Nazgul was whispering in Frodo's ear and he and she were laughing. "_She can't have my boy!_" She knew, in fact, the whole village knew, that Angelica's mother had approached Bilbo about having Frodo and her marry! She knew Angelica loved him! Just before Frodo lifted Juliet into Minto's cart, she looked over at Angelina and smiled.

Angelina was just about to go over there and give her a piece of her mind, when her mother came over and asked her to go on a few errands, since the action had died down. She glanced over at Frodo now climbing over the back of the cart to keep that snit company. She would have her own revenge.

When she went over to the Green Dragon after the chores were done, she very nearly rejoiced. There were two of her best friends, two of Pippin's sisters, Pearl and Pimpernel who were also the two most gossipy girls ever. Just perfect. She went up to them, her head hanging and tears brimming in both eyes. They both leaped up when they saw her.

"Angelina! What's wrong?" asked Pearl.

She sniffed. "I-it's t-that e-evil harlot, Juliet. _SNIFF_! Y-you've h-h-heard w-what happened?"

They both nodded.

"She fell off the bridge into the Brandywine. Is that what this is all about?" Pimpernel asked, concerned for her friend.

"Y-Y-YES!"Angelina wailed, false tears streaming down her face. "She t-tricked Frodo and n-now h-he w-w-won't love m-m-me!"

"What does this have to do with you?" Pearl asked, confused.

Angelina collapsed into a chair around the table.

"F-Frodo and I a-are s-s-s-supposed to be e-e-engaged!" She cried, burying her face into her arms and wailing and sobbing into her arms. She grinned evilly, as she heard them gasp and say things.

"Oh no! Not Juliet!"

"Imagine stealing ones betrothed! I would have never thought it possible of her!"

"I-I k-know!"Angelina sobbed. "But…but w-what c-can I do?"

"We'll show her that she can't go around doing this! Especially since you were to be engaged." Pearl exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder as her body was racked with fake sobs.

"You'd do that for me?"she gulped.

"Of course," said Pimpernel. "In fact, we'll tell all of the girls that she is a man stealer. That way, our boys will be safe."

"You're the best friends ever."She hiccuped into her arms as she grinned. _Mademoiselle Juliet, your punishment was on its way._

* * *

Three days later, Juliet's mother declared that she was fit to get up and go about. 

"FINALLY." sighed Juliet. She had been bored out of her mind, even though her room was quite beautiful. Two large round windows, bordered with curtains that had a pattern of cherries on them. Her wardrobe was a large chestnut thing. A mirror was set into the inside of one door. A large round rug graced the floor at the foot of her bed, which was the softest feather mattress she had ever felt. But she had been confined to it for the past three days, and as a result, the sheets were crumpled and there was a pile of books, maps, dishes, dolls and toys surrounding it. She slipped out before her mother discovered it and imprisoned her further.

She went skipping down the road, looking at the blossoms on the trees that grew along the road. She passed Myrtle Burrows as she skipped. She opened her mouth to say hello, but Myrtle just gave her a look of pure venom and walked off. Juliet looked after her with puzzlement. What was that look for? She shook her head. Myrtle probably had P.M.S. or something. She continued to skip down the road, maybe just a little bit slower. She saw Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca, and Pippin coming down the road with their parents in a cart. She smiled and waved. But, Mr. and Ms. Brandybuck ignored her, the girls cast frosty glares in her direction and Pippin looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and sadness.

"Okay…" she muttered. She slowed to a walk, confused by her friends behavior.

A few more minutes down the road, she saw Rosie and Estella running towards her. They skidded to a stop.

"Rosie, what is-?"

She was cut off by Rosie's exclamation. "Well, did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Just spend the last three days at Frodo's house?" Estella interrupted, eyes wide.

"What in Middle Earth are you talking about? I've just spend the last three days being confined in my house, in my room,by my paranoid mother, why?"

"You really don't know,do you?" Estella asked in amazement.

"No, I don't. What is going on?" Juliet demanded, feeling a tiny bit scared.

"Come with us."

They grabbed her by her arms and half dragging her, they ran toward Bywater. Juliet protested all the way. They reached the Green Dragon and marched up to Angelina at a large table surrounded by a chattering crowd of gossiping women and teenagers. They fought their way to Angelina. Angelina looked up and smirked.

"Why have you been telling everyone that Juliet had just spent the last three days at Bag-End?" Rosie demanded.

"Because she did, I saw her arrive and saw Frodo carry her into the house." Angelina said, waving a hand.

"What, are you color-blind or something?" cried Juliet. "I never went to Bag-End and the house you probablysaw Frodo carry me up to was MY house, which has a RED door."

"But you admit that Frodo was carrying you," Angelina said, leaning in.

"Well, yeah, but that was only because he was acting gallant and gentlemanly and helping my poppy and mother."

"By carrying you into the house?" she asked her eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Juliet turned to the crowd. "You all know my parents and that my poppy has a bad back."

"But what about Riles? Why didn't he help?" sneered Angelina. "Surely your big brother could have carried you just as well as Frodo."

"He was still at Brandybuck Hall. He didn't even know about my fall until he came home."

"That was very convenient for you."

Juliet took a deep breath. This git was getting on her nerves. Any fool could see that Frodo was just concerned for a friend's sister's health.

"I'll bet that you and Frodo were kissing the whole time Minto took you home."

The crowd began to murmur and whisper. They gathered around closer, closing in around Juliet, Rosie, Estella and Angelina.

A woman piped up.

"When I got my blanket back, there was a **blood** stain on it."

"Shameful..."

"A disgrace..."

"Such a disappointment..."

Juliet began to see red.

"Well, of course, there was a blood stain. I scraped my knees and hands on that stupid rock."

"How can we know that?"

"YOU"LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE MY WORD ON IT, WON'T YOU!" Juliet bellowed at Angelina.

"YOU TWO-TONED, ORC-HEADED, PARASIDIC, JEALOUS, **_DELGADO_**, ONE-EYED DAUGHTER OF A FELL BEAST!" she screamed at Angelina.

"YOU ARE A TICK-COVERED, SMELLY, TROUBLE-MAKING RAM!" Angelina yelled back, leaping out of her chair and sending it clattering to the floor.

"YOU ARE A STINKING, LOW-LIFE, DUNG BEETLE, CHEWING ON A COW PATTY!"

"YOU ARE A BEHEADED CHICKEN, SLIPPING AND SLIDING IN ITS OWN DIGESTIVE TRACT!"

"YOU ARE A…A… oh, **AUTA MIQULA ORQU!"**

* * *

It's Elvish. If you guess what it means, I'll do a new chappie! 6/10/05 

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	9. The Moon as a Nightlight

CONTEST RESULTS!

Frodo'sgirl02 has won the award! To have her name here! Yay! Congrats! Whoo!

Now...for the 9th chapter of...A Long Road to Happiness!

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna repeat myself...

* * *

Juliet whirled on her heel and stormed out, her fiery hair fanning out behind her, looking a fire-storm. Estella and Rosie hurried after her, calling out for her to wait up. The crowd surrounding the panting Angelina instantly began to gossip. 

"What did she say?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"It was something Elfish, I know that."

They all stared after her and her rapidly shrinking back. There was a small cough at the bar. An elderly Hobbit rose and began to walk out. As he reached the door, he turned and looked Angelina straight in the eye.

"She said, 'Go kiss an Orc'." Then, he left, chuckling.

Angelina and her groupies all looked at each other.

"Go kiss an Orc?" Then, Angelina fainted. The crowd immediately surrounded her and tried to revive her by wetting her wrists with rosehip water and patting her cheeks.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

Sam was in the village to get some bread and rope and gardening tools that he needed when he heard a commotion in the Green Dragon. The murmuring of voices had reached a crescendo and two girls were shouting insults at each other. 

Then, the red-head yelled something that no-body understood besides him and a few others because it was in Elfish. He grinned and laughed to himself as the girl whipped around and stormed towards him. Two other girls raced after her. He recognized all three now. The red-head was Juliet, (Frodo was right, she was quite pretty, but nowhere near as beautiful as Rosie) Rosie, and Estella. He opened his mouth to say hello, but Juliet stormed past him, obviously not seeing anything but red, Estella ran past him, and Rosie only stopped long enough to say "Hello," then all three were gone down the road. What was going on?

Juliet was in a towering temper. _That stupid, pig-headed, flippin', louse-eyed, tick-covered…_she just couldn't think of an insult bad enough. She was deaf to the cries of her friends and the protests of hobbits as she shoved rudely past them, not seeing anything. Her friends apologized as they maneuvered through the thong of disgruntled hobbits. Juliet marched out into the road leading to her house. Finally Rosie and Estella were about to catch up with her, when suddenly, she took a sharp right and plunged into the forest. Estella and Rosie looked open-mouthed at each-other, and looked at the woods where Juliet had vanished.

* * *

Juliet knew that she was being rude, but she was so _beeping_ mad, that she just didn't pay any attention to who or what was around her. And when she got the notion to go into the woods and cry her tears out, she took the opportunity. She crashed through the woods, regardless of prickle-patches and low-hanging branches. After about fifteen minutes or so, she heard the gurgle of a small waterfall. She smiled to herself. She parted some ferns and saw a small pond with a small waterfall, surrounded by weeping willows and water oaks. She flung herself down under a weeping willow and started howling. 

It was a long time until she stopped crying. When she finally stopped feeling so miserable, she noticed that the tree-shadows were very long. She realized that it was very late in the afternoon and it was near the twilight time. She stood up and dusted her dress off. She walked over to the pond and splashed some water in her face and drank. She was definitely feeling better after that and started off in one direction. She walked for a long time. When the trees didn't end and she didn't see any lights, she began to panic. Night was falling and she had no idea where the heck she was. Soon, night had completely fallen and she had a hard time finding her way over all of the rocky terrain and hills. She took more than her share of falls. Finally, she just got fed up with falling and hurting herself.

It was that time of night that it's too early for the moon to shine and too early for the stars to make much head-way into the inky blackness.

"The night is much blacker now than it was in 2005,"she thought, as she sat down under a tree and waited for the moon to make an appearance.

It was awhile until the moon showed its full brilliance. Thank the gods that it was a full moon so she could see quite easily. She walked straight to a large tree that had low-hanging branches that she could climb quite easily. She couldn't explain it, but all she wanted to do was to climb up so high that she could touch the sky.

She climbed all the way up to the whippy upper branches that she was surprised held her up. She clamped her legs around the thickest of these branches and reached up with both hands, feeling the wind whisking through her hair and the cool crispness against her face. She closed her eyes and sat there, enjoying the feelings off freedom that she was feeling. Then she realized, she wanted to go higher still, to be able to bring back a star from the heavens. To be able to lie on a cloud and be rocked to sleep with the blowing and playing of the wind. She wanted to fly into the sunset.

She could have whacked herself in the head. OF COURSE, this feeling was the want to fly. _But, that was impossible, no human-being could fly, unless…unless they had wings._ _But how was she to get a pair of wings?_ She could have whacked herself again. _DUH, magic. But who…? T_his time she did whack herself. "_Gandalf_," she thought. "_Duh…but-_"

"No more thinking." She said to herself. "Well, at least think about how you are going to get down…" she murmured as she stared down at the moon-lit trunk, showing almost every branch and hole in the tree. She gritted her teeth and started down. Twice she almost fell. She reached some of the thicker branches lower to the ground. She climbed over to the thickest and taking her apron off, she rolled it up into a ball and lay her head down on it. She was on a thick enough branch to ensure comfort and security, and close enough to the ground to not break anything if she fell while she was sleeping. So, she fell asleep with a full moon as her nightlight.

* * *

I have an opinion to ask...does anyone know about the series "gossip girl"? I've been wanting to read it, but my friends don't know about it and I wanted to get an opinion. 

Thanx!


	10. A Talk with Bilbo

I think that romantic tensions are really good for a story. They add just the right amount of suspense. And I love to be surprised!

Disclaimer: U know the drill...lol

* * *

Frodo's P.O.V 

It was late that night when I got home from fishing with Ted Sandyman, the owner of the mill. To my surprise, there were quite a few lights still on. I rolled my eyes. Uncle Bilbo probably fell asleep in front of the fire again. I let myself in and walked into one of the many parlors. This one was the biggest and fanciest. To my surprise again, Bilbo was up. He was sitting in his favorite chair, staring into the fire and fingering something in his pocket. He had such a look of…of…well, I don't know, sort of concentration, yet mischievous. It was a very strange look.

"Bilbo?" I asked. He jumped and turned to me, a mask of fright and determination on his face, which gave way to relief and surprise.

"Frodo, my lad! I wasn't expecting you; you gave me quite a fright…"

"Sorry about that, but you looked so…so…"

"Most likely strange."

"Well, yes. In a way,"

"Many have been telling me that lately…"

He became lost in thought for a moment or two, then shook himself out of his reverie and exclaimed, "Well, sit down, sit down!", waving to a chair as he said this. I sank with a sigh of relief into a plumb air-chair but the fire and yawned.

"Bilbo, what are you doing up? You usually retire for the night much earlier than this…"

"Oh, you know how things are." He said nonchalantly. "With all this party business, I'm afraid that I stayed up to get a few things sorted out and that few grew into many and so on…Oh have you seen Gandalf about? I need to expand my fireworks order. Oh and another thing. Tell Ted that if he wants to come he has to get the sawdust offhis clothes." he said airily, waving aside my question as though it was a piece of dust.

Even so, I had a feeling that he wasn't telling me the complete truth. I just let it go. Even the most knowledgeable of us have to have a few secrets, I thought. But still…

"Anyway," Bilbo said, taking out his pipe and lighting it."I'm sure you'll want to hear the news."

"What news?" I asked, sitting up in my chair and leaning forward. He was silent for a few moments then took the pipe from his mouth and blew a smoke ring. Then he sighed and looked at me.

" No matter how much I hate to see you grow up, cetain things arise that, well, perhaps I'd better begin before you bust your vest with impatience." I grinned guiltly. He smiled and laughed"As you know, there are quite a few pretty young girls around, and one of the prettiest is near marrying age."

"Yes, I know." 'Please let it be her…' I thought desperately.

"Well, Mrs. Peabody has made me an offer."

'Oh-no.' I thought. 'Angelina's mother. Dang! This is not good.'

"She wants her daughter to marry you as soon as is possible."

"Angelina?"

"Of course. I told her that you would think about it and give me back an answer."

"Yes." I said abruptly, getting up from my chair and heading out. "I shall certainly do that. How about I give you my answer on the eve of our birthday party?"

"Please do,"

I walked out, stunned. I wandered through the halls of Bag-End heading back to my room in a haze of confusion. I looked at my favorite pieces of artwork. The thought that I might have to share it with someone I absolutly despised turned my stomach inside out. On a sudden impluse, I headed for the kitchen. No point argueing with my mind on an empty stomach. I looked inside the pantry and grabbed the last piece of pumpkin pie. I munched it moodily as I walked all the way to my chamber.

What was I to do? Refuse Angelina and risk being unhappy for the rest of my life or…whoof. This was so insane. I thought as I walked inside my room, brushing the last remanents of pie off my shirt.I thought I liked, no, loved a girl and she certainly was not Angelina. Angelina was an empty-headed flower pot. My crush however, was smart, witty, funny and talented. The tension was surmounting inside my head to a point I was afraid I was going to explode. Turning, I collapsed into my bed face-down and screamed into my pillow. Strangely enough, I felt better. I fell asleep, worries and doubts chasing each other through my mind. What was I to do!

Hi...umm...I LOVE FRODO!


	11. Morning in the Forest

This is offically my most popular story! 163 hits last time I looked! Thank you! Now...if only I could get you to review...

Disclaimer: u know...lol.

* * *

Juliet stirred late in the day. She yawned, stretched and almost immediately fell out of the tree. She hit the ground with a dull **oomph! **She slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"I'm so not doing that again. Owww…" She muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She gave her neck a small crack and yawned again. She stood up and retrieved her apron from the tree. As she climbed down, she heard a small rustling in the clearing behind her. She leaped down and whipped around, raising her hands for combat. She almost laughed out loud when she saw it was only Frodo. She did laugh when she saw the shocked expression on his face. Seeing that it was only her, he smiled and shook his head. He set down a basket and book.

"What're you doing out here?" she asked, walking over and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Actually, I came to be alone, but I actually need some-one to talk to."  
"Well," she said, plopping down on the ground. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, you've got food, and I'm hungry."

He laughed and started to set the food out upon a blanket that he had brought in the basket. "Just in case you want to know," he commented, setting out the pickles, "You've missed first and second breakfast as well as elevenises. This is luncheon."

"Oh bloody Mordor. I really overslept, didn't I?"

"Well, if you spent all of last night and this morning in the woods, then yes."

She laughed. "My mother's probably having kittens at the moment."

"I wouldn't be too surprised," he chuckled. "I'm still remembering how much she had panicked about your falling into the Brandywine."

"One of my most clumsy moments ever." She said, giggling. He picked up a sandwich and tossed it to her. She caught it and happily munched on it. Soon, her cheeks were bulging with lettuce, tomato and ham. With difficultly, she swallowed the whole mass of food. He shook his head and offered her a drink of raspberry cordial. She happily accepted and continued to talk to Frodo, never running out of topics. Soon, the picnic was gone and everything was packed away. She smiled at Frodo who was looking rather sleepy and asked, "Well, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, would you say you're an expert on girls?"

"Of course! **I'm** a girl, pina!"

"Sorry. Um…what does pina mean?"

"Oh…" she blushed. "Um… it's a type of tropical fruit called a pineapple."  
"Oh,"

"You have no clue what it is, do you?"  
"No."

They both looked at each other for the longest time and Juliet suddenly burst into laughter that rang through the clearing with a beautiful ringing of bells. Frodo began to laugh as well. Soon the clearing rang with the simple and happy laughter of two friends on a glorious autumn day. Soon, they calmed down and sat taking in deep breaths.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked, looking at him. "I'm listening."

He looked at her for a few minutes in dead silence, then, suddenly burst out, "It's Angelina! She has convinced her mother that she is near marrying age and that she is in love with me. Her mother has gone to Bilbo to try and arrange a…a…"

"Marriage…?" she murmured.

"YES! The problem is what will happen if I turn her down? I don't know what to do!"

"Well, what happened to me might happen to you. Angelina could turn our entire lives in on us, outcast us and…"

"What does this have to do with you?" Frodo interrupted.

"Angelina has spread rumors around that you and I are…well…together, if you know what I mean. So she has everyone in an uproar and I am basically being outcasted, because everyone thinks that…well…"

Frodo held his head in his hands. "Maybe I should accept…" he muttered.

"Well, Frodo, as a girl, I'm saying do what you want,"

Frodo groaned.

"And," she said, making him turn his face around and looking him straight in the eye, "As a friend, who cares for you, I'm saying to follow your heart. Do what you think is right." And so saying she turned the subject away from such a topic of uncertainty and doubt. Frodo looked grateful for the distraction and eagerly talked about anything. They talked for quite a while, until Frodo picked up his book.

"What's that?" she asked as he opened it. He showed her.

"A book of…myths? She questioned. He shook his head.

"Bilbo says a wise elf named Elrond gave it to him once and that it's a book of history."

She looked puzzled at the pages of the book which held detailed pictures of old time war equipment among columns of fancy writing. The armor was spectacular. Frodo turned the page and two whole pages were dedicated to a picture of a gloved hand holding a glowing ring among some ashes of some-sort. The ring seemed to be glowing of its own light and seemed to have a life of its own. She felt drawn to it, like it was sucking her in. With great personal effort, she pulled her gaze away and saw Frodo staring at it with the same intensity. She waved her hand in front of his face and said, "HELLO! Anybody home?"

"Huh!" he snapped out of it and almost instantly turned the page. She was grateful for that for some unexplained reason best left unknown. They shared the book for a while until Juliet thought she heard a sound. She looked up from the book and listened with all her might. Suddenly a grin spread across her face.

"Frodo!" she hissed. "Listen!"

"To what?" he asked as he looked up from his book. He suddenly heard it. A grin spread across his face.

They cried together, "GANDALF!"

They leaped up and ran in the direction of the singing voice. As they ran down a hill, Juliet tripped and rolled down the entire hill and out onto the foot of a small embankment that the road was at the bottom of. She glanced down the road. The song was getting stronger. He was coming this way, alright. She looked back. Where was Frodo? She scrambled up and looked down the road again. There was a rather large pony turning the corner. There he was! Gandalf with his cart full offireworks. Just then, Frodo leaped down to her side and crossed his arms. She copied him. Just as Gandalf rode past, they both said together, "You're late."

* * *

I love this story! And apparently, you do too! Yay! 


	12. A Looong Talk with Gandalf

>>>Hi, this is no longer my most popular fanfic. "The Man I'm To Call Father" is. Peter Pan.

I dedicate this chapter to...well...everyone who reads this! Yay!

* * *

The cart ground to a stop, and a few seconds passed in silence. Then, Gandalf said, sternly, "A wizard is never late, Juliet Hillsoil and Frodo Baggins." He then slowly looked up at us. "Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." 

They stared at him and him at them. Juliet suddenly burst into laughter and was followed by Frodo and Gandalf. Frodo flung himself off the embankment and into Gandalf's arms.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo cried. Laughing, Gandalf caught him and placed him next to himself in the cart. Frodo then held out his arms forJuliet.She remembered the horrid rumors and Angelina's smirk. Oh, who cared?She leaped off and into Frodo's arms. He placedher next to himself. Gandalf started up the pony again. For the longest time,they rode and talked, mostly about Bilbo and the gigantic party happening soon.

The whole time they had been talking they had been going along and people had noticed them. More specifically children. They had followed behind the cart calling for fire-works. They were about to turn around and leave, when Gandalf spoke a word and a small fire-work exploded behind the cart, sending darting white sparks whirling. The children had obviously been satisfied, for they cheered and dispersed. Gandalf smiled.Juliet laughed.

After a while they reached a string of houses on the edge of Hobbiton. Frodo got up and said, "Gandalf, I'm glad you're back."

"So am I dear boy!"

"You coming?" Frodo asked Juliet.

"No, I want to talk to Gandalf for a few minutes."

He shrugged and jumped off the cart. Walking away, he turned and waved.She energetically waved back. Then she turned and looked Gandalf straight in the eye.

"Gandalf, we have to talk."

Juliet was very nervous when shesaid thatto Gandalf. He figured that something had gone amiss.

"About what, my dear?"

"About…well…is there a spell that can make people fly?" There, she'd said it.

"Yes…there is…but why would you be asking of such a thing?" she didn't notice how quiet and dangerous his voice had gotten.

"Gandalf, I have to learn that spell."

"Why, might I ask?"

"Well…"

"How much of that potion did you drink?"

"Because…huh?"

"How much did you drink?" he was more insistent this time, if a little impatient.

"What potion?"

"The potion Rosie gave you at the Green Dragon. Tell me you didn't drink the whole thing!"

"Ummm…well…I sorta…um," she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"You did, didn't you?"

" :Sigh: Yeah."

"Didn't you read the note?" he snapped at her. She jumped, then immediately got defensive.

"Yes I did, as a matter of fact. But most of it was blurred so I couldn't read the last couple of lines. If you want to see it, here!" she jammed her hand into her apron pocket and pulled it out. She shoved it under his nose. His eyes bugged out.

"That boy…!"

"Don't blame him!" she cried. "So what if he got it a little bit wet?"

"That last line is supposed to say, 'Drink 3 drops. It will help you remember.' I'm blast him five ways from…"

"What's the big deal? Am I going to explode or something!" she cried, panic stricken.

Instead of answering her question, he asked, "Have you felt strange or had different emotions since you drank it?"

"Like what?"

"Um, unabridged anger, the want to do something that others wouldn't, or something along those lines…"

"Like wanting to fly?" she murmured.

"Yes."

"Yes…."

"Oh, for the love of Gondor…!"

"What! What's going to happen to me? What **_has_** happened to me!"

He sighed heavily. "You've got magic flowing in your blood now."

"WHAT!"

"That is what happens when you intake too much magic. It does what it's supposed to do, but the remainder goes into your blood-stream. Most people only ingest about a drop too much magic, so they aren't affected in any noticeable way. But you…you ingested about ten…no, twenty times the amount that you were supposed to. So now, you have an unimaginable amount of magic within you."

"But how am I to get this magic out of me?"

"That's the thing. You can't."

"Oh, d--- it!" she began to let out a steady stream of cursing. (In English, then Japanese) Gandalf looked at her completely stunned. When she was finished, she sat glaring ahead.

"Where did a young lady like you learn such language?"

"When you've lived in the future, you learn a few things. Ohhhh…I am so f---ing mad!"

"If it'll make you feel any better, I tell you the spell."

"Oh thank-"

"But the ingredients will be hard to get."

"What will I need?"

"You are determined to learn aren't you?"

"Duh."

"First you will need a spring of heather, then an eagle's feather, then you will need to get a bottle of dark nights light-"

"Whoa, hold everything…dark night's what?"

"Light."

"How is that possible? It's completely dark out so how can there be light?"

"The light if the new moon."

"But there is no light coming from a new moon!"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Just fill a bottle with the air of a dark night and make sure it never sees any other light until you speak the incantation."

"That seems pretty simple."

"It actually is. Now the incantation is thus,"

His voice then rose in volume and depth. His voice echoed as he spoke the spell.

"**By eagle's feather **

**And spring of heather,**

**And dark night's pure light,**

**Grant me the power of flight!"**

His voice then returned to its normal self. She sat blinking at him for a few moments.

"That was really weird." She commented.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" he smiled, giving her a sideways glance.

"Ummm…both I guess."

He laughed. "Now, what you need to do before incantation is place the heather behind your left ear, the feather behind your right and smash the bottle on the ground in front of your feet. Inhale deeply after you break it."

"Okay. Well, I'd best get off."

"Why?" he looked confused.

"Because you've just arrived at Bag-End."

"Oh," he said, just noticing where he was. She leaped off the cart and headed for home. "See you at the party Gandalf!"

* * *

This was fun to write. Tell me what you want to happen or I will delete! 


	13. Her Wings

Sorry! I got caught up in my Peter Pan fanfic, **The Man I'm To Call Father**! Sorry!

* * *

**Esmeralda**

_I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will_

**Parishioners**

_I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can posess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me_

**Esmeralda**

_I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God_

* * *

Three days later… 

Juliet sat on her bed, fuming with anger. It wasn't fair! Just because of a stupid rumor, she was being punished! No party. This was so durn unfair! Ugh! She even had the best dress to wear. No fireworks, no feast, no cake, no Frodo...She threw herself down on her bed and kicked the covers mercilessly. She buried her face into her pillow and screamed, good and long. She sat back up and sighed. No nothing. And then, when the party was over, to make matters worse, she was being sent to Aunt Heather's for 5 months! Aunt Heather lived in Bree and she was obessed with manners and properity. Juliet gagged emptily. She heard footsteps outside her door and she quickly stood up, grabbing a small package from the bedside table.

Her mother opened the door and looked at her.

"We're leaving now. We'll be back in a day or sometime or other. Now, you are not to leave the house, you are not to answer the door. And you are not allowed to go out your window and escape to the party that way. We've locked it from the outside. All of the windows."

Juliet nodded and handed the box to her mother. "Yes ma'am. But will you please give this to Frodo? A small gift."

"If you insist. Farewell. Oh, and I need you to be packed for Aunt Heather's by the time we get back."

"Yes Mother. 'Bye."

Juliet watched as her mother shut the door and she heard her walk down the hallway. She listened intently. Faintly, the front door slammed and she heard their feet go down the road. She sat for a few seconds, just breathing and listening. Suddenly, she threw herself on the floor and reached underneath her bed. She pulled out a bag and knelt. She pulled out a feather, some heather, and a jar covered with thick black fabric. She took a deep breath and placed the feather behind her right ear and the heather behind her left. She took the bottle in both hands and took a deep breath.

'Sure you want to do this?' asked her good side.

'Yeah, I'm sure.'

'But Gandalf didn't say anything about side-effects.."

'Who cares, besides you?'

'Ummm...'

'Just let me do this.'

'Okay, but don't come crying to me when you get more than you bargained for.'

'Deal.'

She said out loud the incantation.

"**By eagle's feather,**

**and spring of heather,**

**and dark night's pure light,**

**grant me the power of flight!"**

She threw the bottle on the floor and breathed deeply in. She keep breathing deeply in until she felt something. A slight twitch in her lungs, a slight tug in her brain. And an itching sensation in her shoulder blades. A few minutes of being uncomfortable, everything was the same as it had been. She was slightly disappointed.

"That's all?" she voiced aloud. No, it wasn't all. Suddenly, her shoulders felt as if they were on fire! With a scream she fell to the ground and wriggled around, trying to cool her back off. Then it felt as if her shoulders were splitting apart! She felt something growing very painfully out of her shoulders. They kept growing and growing! Suddenly with an explosion that propelled her across the room and into a wall, her wings finished growing.

* * *

Frodo stood at a gate, welcoming the Hobbits to the party, and handing out trinkets that were pretty nice actually. His hand was getting very sore but he stood there and smiled. Bilbo wasn't coming to replace him for another hour yet. He suddenly saw that the Hillsoils were next in line. He hurried the Proudfoots along and welcomed the Hillsoils with a little too much pep. 

"Mrs. Hillsoil, what a pleasure to see you! Haven't seen you since last harvest Mr. Hillsoil. Riles! How've you been? Falco, haven't seen you in ages. But...where's Juliet?"

"She was sick, too sick to come. She asked me to give you this." Mrs. Hillsoil said, handing him a box painted with purple and blue designs. With a puzzled look he stuck it in his pocket and handed each of them a gift. A half hour later, much to his surprise, Bilbo came and took over. Frodo walked around until he found a quiet corner and there he took the box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside, nestled in velvet down, was a note and with it a necklace of silver and had a single emerald hanging from the chain. He opened the note and read in her neat and ordered hand,

_Dear Frodo,_

_I sure hope Mother didn't check the box, this is private. I wanted to tell you that I'm not sick, I'm being punished from that rumor. Just wanted to let you know that. And I'm headed for Bree tomorrow, to stay with Aunt Heather awhile. Nasty old witch. I wish you a Happy Birthday, and I wanted to remind you that all things happen for a reason. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other in Bree. But that's not really possible. Oh, well. Have a wonderful birthday and Fios Bith. (Know the world.)_

_Love forever,_

_Juliet._

_P.S.The necklace is for you to do with as you wish. Just a token so that you won't forget me._

Frodo looked up in shock. Why'd Mrs. Hillsoil lie to him, telling him she was sick? He was saddened and angry. He stood up, necklace clentched in his fist,and went hunting for one of his mischivous cousins.

* * *

The sun set and Juliet lit a candle in her room. She took it over to the table beside her mirror and looked at herself. Her wings; they were beautiful. They were large black butterfly wings that sparkled with little white lights. She stood there admiring her reflection with satisfaction. Gandalf hadn't told her that wings were this gorgeous. She suddenly heard a faint pattering on her window and panicked. 

'Have to hide my wings, have to-?' Her wings were gone. She knew they weren't invisible, because she couldn't feel the candles heat when she turned her back to it. It was as if they had been sucked into her back...Another faint pattering at her window sent her scurring to it. Her jaw dropped when she saw it was Pippin. What was he doing here? She glared at him. He smiled at her and held up a small metal pin. He hurried over to her window and inserted the pin in the lock. After a few minutes of jingling and tugging and grunting, the lock clicked and she threw up the sash.

"Pippin, what the heck are you doing here?"

He grinned at her and said, "Frodo sent me."

"Well, what'd he say?"

"He said he was terribly sorry that you had to miss his birthday party and that he doesn't like it that you are going to A.H's for a long time and that he wanted to give you this, but he couldn't come himself."

He handed her a necklace. It was a simple leather strap, but the pendent was something else. It was a 'J', crafted from silver and inlaid with amber and emeralds. She slipped it over her head and hid it under her dress.

"Tell him I'll wear his gift close to my heart forever."

Pippin nodded. She shut the window and Pippin relocked it. She sat on her bed and looked at the 'J' that Frodo had given her. No-one had ever given her a gift that menat so much to her before. This necklace was special. It would always be so. She sighed. Life just wasn't fair at the moment. She picked up her would-be-party dress and threw it into the trunk that wasn't even a quarter full.

'I hate this!' she thought visiously.

* * *

'I hate this!' Frodo thought in dispair, watching Angelina sparkle and shine amoung the guests. He was supposed to tell her if he was gonna marry her or not, but he wasn't any closer to making a descion. He collasped next to Sam, and looked at him then at Rosie dancing alone in the middle of the dance circle. 

"Sam, why don't you ask Rosie for a dance?"

Sam gulped. "I think I'll just have another ale.."

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed, grabbing Sam's shoulders and propelling him into the dance. He laughed to see the expression on Sam's face. He felt a breath on the back of his neck and as the goose-pimples crept down his arms, Angelina sat next to him and draped an arm across his leg.

"Wonderful party Frodo." she said, sweetly.

"Thank you, but it's really Bilbo's and.."

"And you're going to give my mother your answer tonight aren't you?"

"Well, um, I don't know excatly-"

"Of course you are, you silly boy."

"Yes, of course." Bloody Mordor, he was so nervous.

"Let's dance." she said, standing up and grabbing his hands.

"But-" she propelled him into the dance. She put on hand on his waist and another in his hand. She began leading him in a waltz, making it look like he was leading. He gritted his teeth as she placed her head on his chest and whriled him around. He looked around desperatly, looking for some means of escape. He saw Bilbo wandering in the crowd around the circle and immediately disentagngled himself from Angelina, and with an apology, he rushed to Bilbo's side and asked him,

"Do you need anything, Uncle? Anything at all?"

"No, not that I can think of...wait, there is one thing, go back and dance with Angelina. You just left her standing in the circle."

"Bilbo, I left her so I wouldn't have to dance with her."

"So? Just nerves. You'll get over it. Now go and dance. That's an order."

Frodo sighed and turned back to go dance with Angelina, when there was an explosion and a firework leapt into the sky and expoloded with golden lights. But a dragon suddenly appeared and was making a bee-line for the party! Frodo ran bakc up to Bilbo.

"Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!"

"Dragon? Nonsense. There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years-!" Frodo pulled him to the ground as the dragon swooped overhead. It passed over the partyers and went over the water, where it expoloed with many red and gold stars.

"That's the signal for supper!" Bilbo shouted, standing up and clapping his hands. Everyone laughed and gathered around the tables that had been set up. Frodo made sure to place Sam on one side and Riles on another. He couldn't help but feel a slight satisfaction when he saw Angelina's disappointed look when she couldn't sit next to him. He helped himself to beef and salad, and a mug of ale. Suddenly Pippin came up, blackened with soot and dust and started talking so fast that Frodo couldn't understand him.

"Slow down, Pip. I can't understand you."

"I said; I just escaped from Gandalf, he's mkaing Merry and me clean all the plates just because weshotoff that dragon firework. Is that fair? Anyway, I cameto tell you that Juliet says that she'll-" Just then, Gandalf came swooping down and grabbed Pippin by the pointed ear and hualed him off. They all had a laugh at that, but Frodo wondered what the rest of the message was. Had she accepted his gift or not?

* * *

Juleit was awakened eariler than she had expected by her parents. It couldn't have even been midnight. Her parents shook her awake and immeditalty began to question her.

"Are you packed?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone come to the door?"

"No."

"Did you do anything you weren't allowed to?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why are you home so early? I wasn't expecting you to come home until tomorrow morning at the earilest."

"Well, things happen and frankly, we got tired of the whole business and came home."

Her parents get tired of a party? Not possible.

"Why? What happened?"

"Bilbo vanished. Right into thin air. He said 'I'm leaving. Now. Good-bye.' and vanished."

"Goodness..."

"Anyways, dear, you need your sleep. Tomorrow you start your journey."

After her parents closed the door, she said, "Oh, goody." Then turned on her back and fell asleep, dreaming of her parents vanishing and of exploding dragons.

* * *

Hey, guys. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for reading. Means a lot to me. 


	14. Aunt Heather and Bree

Ok...2 weeks later...

* * *

_Fireworks of all different colors exploded in the sky, music swelled on the night breeze. Hobbits laughed, talked, drank, ate and danced. Juliet looked around her in amazement. What a most marvolous birthday party. She fingered the jeweled 'J' around her neck and set off in search of Frodo so she could say thank you. As she weaved in and out of the thong of happy hobbits, she waved to Rosie who was dancing with Sam, to Merry and Pippin who were up to mischeif of some-sort. But she couldn't find Frodo. Just as she was about to give up, she spotted him. As she walked towards him, a firework exploded right over her head and cast everything in a light as bright as the sun..._

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she instantly closed them again. The sun! Too bright! As her eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight, she looked around the unfamiliar bedroom, wondering where she was. She sat up in bed, looking around at thepink and white room, quite different from her room at home. She saw an open trunk on the floor near an open wardrobe, and saw that it was almost full. She then saw the portrait of her father when he was a boy and remembered: she was at Aunt Heather's. With a groan of dispair, she fell back into bed and lay there a few minutes, hoping that this was just part of her dream. Finally reality sank in, and she got up.

She wandered over to the closet and looked at all the dresses, looking for one that would suit Aunt Heather's taste. She finally chose a light green one, like a lettuce leaf, and slipped it on. She washed her face and pulled her unruly hair back in a white ribbon that Riles had given her before she left. She brushed a few stray curls away from her eyes and yawning, stepped out into the hallway. Her aunt came hurrying around the corner and almost collided with her. Her aunt was small for even a hobbit, neat and prim, she had her grayish hair pulled back in a bun, and her dress was simple, yet elegant in it's design. Her apron was embordered with flowers and leaves.

"There you are, dear! I was coming to wake you up, your brother warned me that you occansionally liked to sleep in."

"Sometimes I do, but I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Wonderful, my favorite proverb is, 'Early to bed, early to rise, makes a hobbit healthy, wealthy and wise.' Join me in the breakfast nook in thirty minutes, and we shall begin your training."

"Can I take a walk?"

"'_MAY_ I take a walk?' and yes, you may."

"Thanks."

"Thank _you_. I see we must work on your grammar as well as your manners and decorum."

Juliet gave an involentary shudder. She vanished into her room, and dug through the mound of junk in her trunk still, searching for her dark green cloak. When she found it, she dashed out of her room, snapping the clasp around her neck. By the time she got to the door, she was running.

"No running in the halls!" her aunt's voice called from the room next to the door.

"Okay!" she quickly shut the door so she wouldn't have to hear her aunt's correction. She walked quickly down the path and onto the road that the quiet community of hobbits lived. There were farmers going to market with their goods and younger hobbits returning from who-knows-what. She chatted to one or two hobbits her age, and as she rounded a corner, there was Bree! As she walked down the hill, she noticed that there were more than hobbits and men there. There were a few dwarves wandering the streets. She wandered out onto the road and looked about her with amazment. It..it was so _BIG_! Why, some of these men were even bigger than Gandalf! She wandered the streets, dodgingBig Folkdoing business with dwarves or hobbits or other Men, horses wandering to find patches of grass, shopkeepers yelling from store fronts, a few of the human children running around, playing games. She smiled and continued down the road, her eyes soaking in every sight that Bree had to offer.

A few minutes later, she turned around and started back, knowing her aunt would be waiting. She went up to a Man and asked him for help to get to the Hobbit's road. He gave her very good directions and a cookie. She giggled as she munched it, better tasting than any she had had in the cheap bakery's close to her old N.C. home. Slowly she made her way through the crowd and got back on the road. But coming out was a wagon and on the wagon was a seedy looking fellow that followed her with his eyes.She gave a shudder and walked quicker. Soon she came to another girl that was coming out of a gate carrying a basket full of eggs. She had brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a deep pink dress and had yellow flowers in her hair. The girl smiled as she approached.

"You're new around here, aren't ya?"

"Is it that obvious?" The girl giggled.

"I'm Myrtle Loamsdown of Deephallow."

"Juliet Hillsoil. Pleasure."

"Enchanted. Wait...Hillsoil? Oh, you're related to Heather Hillsoil, aren't you? Her granddaughter, or something like that."

"Niece, actually. I'm visiting for about five months."

"Wonderful, I live just down the road. Oh, wait, you probably already knew that." Juliet just smiled. "Come to our sewing circle tomorrow, we don't really sew, there's just lots of gossip." she giggled."and food," she added at the sight of Juliet's face. Myrtle's face fell, the smile disappering."You don't like gossip, do you?"

"Oh, I don't mind it, I was just the bunt of some horrid rumor that got me sent out here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, and-"

"It's alright! I'll bring a pound cake, okay?"

"Oh, we haven't had a pound cake in a month! Carnation's wasn't the best." They both giggled, and Mrytle's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Why don't you come with me to Bree?" she asked, shifting her eggs from one hand to another.

"I just went," Juliet said, laughing a little.

"Ah, but you didn't have any one to show you the sights! You most likely didn't see the Prancing Pony, or Marvels' Bake Shop, or the best little stall on the corner near the Monkey's Paw that sells the sweetest perfume in the world, or the stalls at the Prancing Pony that house the best horses in this country! I have to show you around!" she exclaimed, a broad grin spreading across her features.

"Umm...I don't really think I should..."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Your aunt won't mind if you're a few minutes late!"

"Wellll...oh, okay!"

They went back down the road, travelling back to Bree, chatting a mile a minute. The autum air cooled the sunbaked road, as the two new-found-friends traveled to a cross-roads of old.

* * *

Some time later, Juliet came skipping up the path leading to her aunt's house, singing a song that she had learned. She opened her aunt's door and found her standing right there, in the hallway, somehow looking more intimidating than a bull with a bad attitude who was in a bad mood. Her aunt's dark green eyes were blazing, her nostrils were flaring and her mouth was one thin line. 

"Ooopppsss..."

"You are more than thirty minutes late. Where were you?"

"Sorry...I met a nice girl named Myrtle, she lives just down the road, and I'm meeting her later at the-"

"You're not meeting anybody, anywhere! You must learn puncuality, and proper manners. Now, march into the breakfast nook. Your lessons begin instantly!"

Juliet quickly hurried down the passageway into the small room that was connected to the kitchen. Although it was small, it was cozy. A large window was set into a wall and was open to reveal a spectacular garden, birds were singing and bees were buzzing. Julist quickly took a seat at the table that was in the middle of the room.On it was a stack of books, some quills, three inkwells, a bunch of parchment, and a mug of tea, still steaming. Juliet reached for it, but her aunt slapped her hand away, then picked it up.

"Your breakfast is in the kitchen. You may get it in fifteen minutes. Not a minute more, not a minute less."

"But how will I know when fifteen minutes are up?" Her aunt sighed and pointed to a sundial that sat on the windowsill. It was an elaborately carved piece of wood, and held all of the Elvish signs for numbers.

"What shall I do until then?"

"Start on one of those books, or start a letter to your parents. A clever young girl like you can think of something." Aunt Heather then left the room, skirt swishing around the corner. Juliet glared after her, muttering about the unfairness of it all. She sat stewing for several minutes before she picked up a quill and grabbed a sheet of paper. She began to doodle, completely not paying attention to the paper or her drawing.

* * *

"Sit up straight!" cried her aunt, from the other side of the table. "What do I have to do, tie you to that chair?" 

"That won't be nessecary, Aunt Heather." Juliet said, her eyes impassive as her aunt scolded her about the way you should hold yourself at any time, in other words...No Sloutching. Juliet gave a small, silent sigh. She had been at Aunt Heather's for four months now, and still didn't really follow the manners that her aunt set before her. Today they were practicing how to hold yourself at a dinner. Juliet kept relaxing against the back of her chair, much to her aunt's dismay. Her aunt glanced at the sundial, and sighed.

"That's enough for the day, dear. It's time for you to go meet your friends at the Prancing Pony." Juliet jumped up, and dashed down the hallway.

"No running in the halls! How many times do I have to tell you?" her aunt cried.

"Sorry!" Juliet called as she entered her bedroom. She dashed to her closest, and pulled out a dark green dress, and slipped it on. She accented it with a gold chain that she had gotten in the market not too long ago. She also put on her 'J', but hid it underneath her dress. She pulled her hair up in a braid, with green ribbons running through it. She also put on gold earrings, and a charm braclet that her aunt had gotten for her. She checked her reflection in the mirror and liked what she saw. She then grabbed her dark green cloak from the chair and as she fastened it around her neck, hurried down the hallways, to the front door. Her aunt met her at the front door, a letter in her hand.

"Dear, this letter concerns you..." Juliet took it from her aunt and read it over once. Then she read it over again, and again, and again.

"No..." she whispered. She threw the letter down, and ran out the door into the beginning of the twilight, clouds gathering, and a distant rumble of thunder hurried her on her way. Her aunt looked after her, the letter clutched in her hand, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. She turned and entered the house, softly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Juliet entered the bar, and shook back her hood. Her eyes scanned the happy revelers, seeking her friends. Her eyes caught the glance of a shadowy figure in the corner table, a figure smoking a pipe. 

"Hello, Juliet!" cried the barman, Butterbur. "Your friends are over near the fire! Call me ifen you need anythin' allright!"

"Will do, Butterbur!" she called back, starting for the fire and her friends. Myrtle stood up and waved to her. She waved back, the smile almsot fading from her face. As she slid past a bunch of drunken dwarves, a Hobbit grabbed her elbow. She whriled around, to stare into the watery eyes of Bill Ferny, the hobbit that had been hinting about wanting to court her. She had rejected all of his advances and had ignored him for the past month.

"Why the long face, lassie?" His breath stunk of barley wine. "I can make it all better." he said, and gave a short, laughing bark. She slapped him. He seemed stunned.

"What'ja do that fer?" he asked, reeling a little.

"Listen, punk. I'm only gonna tell you this once. If you do anything tonight, or anything at all, you are DEAD!" she slapped him again, and stormed off, to her friends that were waiting for her. She collasped near Myrtle, and looked up into the faces of the friends that she had made here at Bree. A boy named Mavis, another girl, Dragonsnap, another boy, Triton, and another girl, Alona.

* * *

Mavis: Sandy hair, brown eyes, easily smiles, a farmer. 

Dragonsnap: Strawberry blonde hair, blue-eyes, likes laughing, daughter of the best flower stall keeper in Bree.

Triton: Black hair, really dark eyes, serious boy, likes songs and music, he's a son of the local Sheriff.

Alona: Tall for a Hobbit, green eyes, brown hair, she likes to cook and draw. She's a daughter of the innkeeper of the Monkey's Paw.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Juliet?" Alona asked in that quiet voice of hers. Juliet nodded. Triton sat next to her and looked into her eyes. 

"You can tell us. We won't tell anyone." he pattedher, a sign of comfort.Juliet swallowed hard, and looked into the friendly faces surrounding her.

"You remember how my papa was ill..?"

"Yes, he had a bad back." Myrtle said.

"It got worse. And I just got a letter saying that...he had...had...had..."

"I'm so sorry Juliet." Alona whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder, as Juliet started crying. And as she started to cry, it began to rain, hard. Dragonsnap looked up, at the roof, as if afraid that the pounding rain would knock it in.

"Hear that, Juliet? The sky is crying, for you and your father." Juliet looked up at her, and Dragonsnap nodded. "It's alright to mourn Juliet. It is how the body is cleansed of the worries of life." Juliet smiled and wiped a hand across her eyes. Triton began to hum. It was a soft, sad tune. He began to sing.

"_When the cold of winter comes,  
starless night will cover day.  
In the veiling of the sun,  
we will walk in bitter rain._

_But in dreams...  
I can still hear your name.  
And in dreams...  
We will meet again._

_When the seas and mountains fall,  
and we come to end of days,  
in the dark I hear a call.  
Calling me there, I will go there,  
and back again."_

The whole pub was silent, listening to the liting tune of the best singer of Bree. A young barmaid brushed tears from her eyes and sniffed.

"Don't stop now lad." a Hobbit lass said, looking at Triton. "That was so beautiful..."

"A SINGIN' CONTEST!" the dwarves bellowed, launching into a rentition of a favorite drinking song. Soon, they had the pub tapping it's feet and clapping their hands, some even sang along on the chrouses. When they finished, there was much drunken laughter and clapping.

"Your turn, lad!" shouted the dwarf leader, a guy named Grimme. "Knock our ears out!" Triton smiled at his friends and they all gathered around him, humming.

* * *

To tell the singers apart, use these signs... 

":Triton:"

"'Mavis'"

/"Juliet"/

"Dragonsnap">

?"Mrytle"?

"Alona"+

"All"6

* * *

":From the day we arrived on the planet:" 

/"And blinking, stepped into the sun"/

"There's more to be seen, then could ever be seen,">

"'More to do than could ever be done,'"

"There's far too much to take in here,"+

?"More to find than could ever be found,"?

/"But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky,"/

":Keeps the great and small on the endless round:"

"In the circle of life,  
And it moves us all,  
Through despair and hope,  
Through faith and love,  
Till we find our place,  
On the pathe unwinding,  
In the circle,  
the circle of life!"6

There was dead silence in the pub for a few seconds, then cheering erupted. Dragonsnap and Alona blushed madly and accepted compliments. Triton and Mavis were laughing and talking to the dwarves, who wanted to learn the song to take back home with them. Myrtle was so embarrassed that she put her apron over her eyes and sat in a corner. Juliet just smiled.

"That was beautiful, Juliet." she whriled around at the familiar voice. Mischievious brown eyes met hers, and the face they were attached to smiled.

"OHMIGOSH! PIPPY!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Would you please not call me Pippy?" he asked, hugging her back.

"Oh, well! You're Pippy right now! Omigosh, is that Frodo?"

"Yep!" She was away in a flash, dodging everyone and leaping up to Frodo, who stood at the desk with Merry and Sam, she came out of nowhere, like a red and green tornado and threw herself on Frodo.

"Omigosh, what are you doing here!" she cried, hugging him hard.

"Juliet! What are you doing here?" Merry asked, as Frodo hugged her.

"I live with my aunt just down the road, you dolt. Besides, I asked you first." she gave him a hug, and gave Sam a quick one as well.

"We're just, um, traveling. Just wanted to retie bonds between Buckland and Bree." Barilman came up and said, "Now, young masters, we have a few rooms on the east end for ya, if you'll kindly follow me." Frodo, Merryand Sam were off, but Pippin stayed behind to talk more with Juliet. She indroduced him to her friends and they talked until the others came out, and had a drink by the fire. Merry went off for a while, but came back with a larger drink.

"What's that?" Pippin asked, as Merry sat down.

"This, my friend, is a pint."

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one."

"You've had a whole half already!" Juliet called after him, shaking her head in disbeilef. "Stupid Pippin, and stupid Merry!" she bonked Merry on the head.

"Ow!" he squacked. "What'd you do that for?"

"You're older, be a better example!" Merry gave her a look, and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Ooppss...I really didn't mean to say that, Merry. Aunt Heather...she-" Frodo suddenly got up from the table and vanished into the crowd. "Frodo...?"

"-Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins? He's sitting-"

"Pippin, be quiet...!" She heard a collective gasp from the crowd and saw people get shoved aside by an invisible hand (or hands) and saw the man in the corner get up and go over to Frodo who had just reappeared under a table, and shove him up the stairs. Sam gave a cry and followed, Merry and Pippin followed him, Pippin grabbing a stool, and Merry grabbing a candlelabra. Juliet, curiousity written all over her face, excused herself from her Bree friends and dashed after her fleeing Shirefriends. She heard a shout from a room down the hall and flew to it. She arrived in time to hear,

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but it will not save you."

Who was this strange man?


	15. The Beginning of a Journey

YIPPEE!

O...that was random...

* * *

_Juliet was walking in the dark. There was no light and she wasn't even sure if her feet were touching the ground. She suddenly remembered her wings and let them out. They exploded out of her back with a shower of gold sparks, and she lifted up into the air. The air was suddenly humming with light. She could see that she had been walking on a plain that just streched on forever. She flew along it, and she suddenly saw Frodo, kneeling on the ground, clutching his hand and crying out in pain. With a gasp, she flew towards him. A dark shadowy figure with glowing green eyes leaped at her out of no-where! She veered off and it chased her. She flew along at top speed, and a knife suddenly flashed down in front of her eyes. She screamed, and turned away. Another knife slashed towardsher.Sheveered off again, and she was surrounded by nine knifes! They glittered and danced around her, trapping her within a circle. One suddenly slashed her arm, and another dug itself into her shoulder! As she cried out with pain and surprise, the devil scream sounded again! Another devil scream echoed right in her ear..._

_(End freaky dream)_

* * *

Juliet jerked awake, and saw that the other hobbits were awake too. Frodo sat in the middle of the room on a stool, and Strider was sitting by the window. The others were looking confusedly at Strider, and Frodo. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. 

"What 'appened?" she said, her voice clogged with sleep.

"The Black Riders attacked the room that you would have been sleeping in, had I not stopped you." Strider said, not looking at her.

"Who, or what, are the Black Riders?" asked Frodo, shifting on the stool.

"They once were kings of men. Now they are wraiths, neither living nor dead.When Sauron forged the nine rings, he promised them power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. Now they are slaves to his word." Juliet looked at Pippin who looked at her. They both shuddered. Merry gulped and dug himself even farther down into his make-shift bed. Sam watched everybody else. As Juliet settled down again, Pippin gave her a curious look.

"What, is my hair like a rat's nest?"

"No, I'm just wondering wonderin' why you're sweating so much and why you cried out in your sleep."

"It was just a dream, Pippin. Nothing more."

* * *

There was an uproar in Bree the next day. The ponies and horses were gone from the stables, the rooms that they were going to sleep in were destroyed, and many a person had had nightmares the night before, filled with screams. Barilman was up to his arm-pits trying to sort it all out, and Pippin was up to his wit's end tryign to wake Juliet up. She was still fast asleep, and Pippin had been given the job of waking her up. He shook her shoulder, and called her name. She just sleep-mumbled and turned over. He said "Please," but she ignored him. 

"Com'n Juliet! You need to wake-UMPH!" Juliet had swung her pillow and given him such a whack that he was laid out on the floor! He sat there, rubbing his head, staring at the blanket covered form on the floor.

"Alright, that's it! No more Mister-Nice-Pippin!" He jumped up and grabbed the blankets off her. She squealed and reached for them, her eyes still closed. He held them just out of arm's reach, taunting her. She finally opened her eyes and glared at Pippin.

"Juliet, we're leaving in a few minutes, you need to get up, now."

"Fine." she stood up and grabbed her pillow. "But first,a bit of evil-waker-uper-justice." she started chasing Pippin around the room, whacking him with her pillow. Frodo came in and barely dodged the last whack of the pillow, for Pippin had ducked under his arm into the hall. Juliet threw her pillow onto the blankets that she had used, and without a word rolled it up. She lifted it and turned around to find Pippin and Frodo staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Frodo said, smiling at her. "We're leaving so I thought I'd say goodbye."

"You aren't saying goodbye to me yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm coming with you."

"What? No, you can't. It's too dangerous, and..."

"And nothing, Frodo Baggins. I'm coming wether you like it or not. I'm not missing out on an adventure just because of a few old ghosts in black!" Frodo shook his head and smiled.

"You are way too stubborn."

"Thanks!" she laughed as she skipped out,(she had worn her dress to sleep). Outside, Strider had finally gotten a pony, a poor, underfed thing from Bill Ferny. Sam was just putting the last part of the luggage on it. He very kindly took her bag off of her and attached it to the pony. Juliet grabbed an apple from the store and ate it, as they started traveling down the road. As they passed the Monkey's Paw, Alona came dashing out, followed closely by Myrtle. They came up to Juliet, a large bag in their hands.

"We thought that you might need this." Alona said, handing her the bag, Myrtle smiled and gave Juliet a hug.

"We're going to miss you. Come back soon. And I'm really sorry about your father."

"Yes, well, thank you." Juliet said, looking in the bag.

"Why?" said Pippin coming up. "What happened?"

"Oh, his back just got worse that's all. And they wanted me to stay here for another five months. I thoguht I was going home in a month, but now that I'm on this adventure, to Mordor with that!" She reached into the bag and pulled out a few bottles. She pulled a cork out and sniffed it.

"Oh, Alona...!" Inside was special perfume. "Oh, Alona!"

"Yes, well, you know how boys can be. Super smelly."

"So, just dump some on whatever guy smells worst!" They laughed. Pippin didn't look very amused.

"That's not very funny. I don't want to smell like something a girl would wear."

"You just might!" said Juliet, closing the bag with a piece of rope. "I've got to go. I'll be back." she said, smiling at her best Bree friends. She then dashed up the road with Pippin and joined the small party as they traveled out of Bree. As they passed one of the houses along the way, Bill Ferny stuck his head out of some bushes and taunted them.

"So, Strider! Found some friends at last!" Strider just nodded and continued on his way. Juliet tried her best to ignore him.

"Juliet! What is a beauty like you doing with rabble like this? Say, I know. You're runnin' off ain't ya! Well, don't you be mistreatin' her, ya hear!" he said, spitting on the ground. "And don't go mistreatin' me pony!"

"Shut up, Bill." Juliet said. "And pull that face out of where I can see it, or it will get hurt!" she suddenly hurled the apple core that she was holding and it hit Bill in the eye. Cursing, he pulled out of sight. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Hey...I really like Frodo...everyone who agrees say, "AYE!" 


	16. Midgewater and Breakfast

"Ew, ew ew ew!" Juliet grumbled as she picked her way behindStrider in the swamps of Midgewater. The rest of the hobbits were trailing behind her. Her foot suddenly sank down into a hole that her probbing toe had missed. She pulled it out with a sucking sound and shuddered. "Eeeeeewwwwwwwww..." she grimanced. She heafted her backpack higher up on her shoulders and trudged on. Suddenly she felt something brush her leg; something long, slimy and rough.

"YYYYAAAAAAKKKKK!" she screamed, leaping clear of the water, and landing square on Strider's back. Squealing with disgust, she scrmbled up until she was clinging to his shoulders with a death grip. He rolled his eyes.

"What was it this time?"

"Something long, and slimy!" she squeaked, holding on even tighter as he tried to shake her off.

"It was...just another...oof!" One of her flying legs hit his stomach. He rubbed it and growled. "It was just another piece of plant that was growing there. Like last time. And the time before that, and the time before that!" He grabbed her hands and tried to pry her off.

"DON'T!" she screamed right in his ear. "YAAAAAAAKKKKK!" she screamed as she held on even tighter. He winced but continued to try to pry her off his neck.

"Let...GO!" he grunted.

"NO!" she shouted, clinging on even tighter. Pippin was watching with great amusement. He walked in front of Strider and smiled at him.

"Don't just stand there!" Strider said. "Get her off me!"

"Apparently, she doesn't want to come down." said Pippin, grinning even wider. Strider glared at him. Pippin just grinned even broader.

"If you don't help to get her off, I'll...I'll.. I'll cut off your snacks for a week!" Pippin gasped and instantly leaped in to help. But he couldn't reach her because Strider was so tall. Merry came sloshing up and started laughing at the bizzare scene. Juliet clinging and screaming on Strider and Pippin trying to reach her. Merry fell over he was laughing so hard. Pippin glared at him.

"Come and help me!" he whined.

"Don't see why I should." gasped Merry, coming up from the marsh where he had fallen.

"If you don't..." Pippin struggled to come up with a threat dire enough.He just glared at Merry. Merry sniggered, wiped a tear away, jumped up on Pippins shoulders,reached up, poked Juliet in the side, and leaped off of Pippin.

"EEEEKKKKK!" she screeched, letting go of Strider's neck and falling on top of Pippin. They crumbled to the ground, Juliet laughing and gasping for air. Pippin gasped and spit mud out. He shoved her off of his back and sat up, grumbling.

"Did you forget Pip?" asked Merry, holding out a hand to help him to his feet. "The only way to get her to let go is to poke her in her side. She's extremely ticklish there."

"I did forget." said Pippin, grabbing Merry's hand and pulling himself up. Frodo finally came up behind them and smiled. He held a limp piece of brown in his hands.

"I found what scared you, Juliet. See, it was just a piece of seaweed." he held it up, and Strider bellowed. He grabbed it out of Frodo's hands and flung it away.

"What was that for?" asked Frodo angrily.

"That was no piece of seaweed. That was a Water Mocassian. Deadliest snake in these marshes." There was a long and ackward silence.

"A-a Water Mocassian...?" said Juliet, eyes becoming huge. Strider nodded. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well, at least we know what it was. What frightened me more was the thought of beign bitten by somethng that was totally unknown." she smiled and began to walk off. She turned around and glared at Strider. "Well, are you coming?" Strider shook his head and, smiling, walked back up to his postion as leader.

* * *

_Early the next morning..._

* * *

_"Juliet, Juliet!"_ a hissing interupted her magificent dream...in which she was quite alone with Frodo...no other Hobbits or Men around...just him and her in a field of sunshine and flowers...she grumbled at whatever was hissing in her ear, and pulled the blankets back over her head. The annoying pest just pulled them off. 

"Com'n Juliet. It's your turn for breakfast duty."Sam sounded so pathetic in the morning. She muttered a response and grabbed her covers back. "Juliet please..."

"JULIET! GET UP _**NOW**_!" Okay, Strider was now on the case. She grumbled and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and gave an exaggerated yawn. She shook back her hair and tied it back with a ribbon that Alona had given her. She got up and smirked at Strider.

"Now what?"

"Now you get breakfast." said Strider, not looking at her. She sniffed.

"Fine. What'll it be?"

"Whatever you can cook up in fifteen minutes. We're leaving as soon as we eat."

"Whatever..." she muttered, shuffling over to the food store and grabbing a bunch of fuirt. She covered it all with cimammon, and tossed it into a skillet. As the boys were picking up camp, she made a jasmine and rose-hip tea.

"What's for breakfast?" called Merry.

"Fried fruit salad!" She smirked as she heard the groans of disgust from the Hobbits and a muttering from Pippin, "Never let her cook breakfast again."

* * *

I'm done for now, but the in the next one, Juliet faces a life or death experience on Weathertop! 


	17. The Cold of the Enemy

"Do not tell me I have to climb that thing." said Juliet, craning her neck to look up the steeeeeeeep slope of Weathertop. She was never too fond of heights, and this was a nightmare come true.

"If you don't want to be caught by Ring Wraiths, I suggest that you follow me." said Strider, starting up the slope. She looked at her fellow Hobbits and raised an eyebrow. Frodo shrugged and started after him. Sam loyally followed him. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and nodded. They too started up the slope. Juliet groaned and with her eyes closed, she followed. She soon learned the hard way not to do that. She tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face.

"Juliet! Are you okay?" called Frodo from farther up.

"Yeah! I'm...I'm fine!" she struggled up, and bent her back. She walked up the mountain side, to where the rest were waiting in a small cave on the cliff-side. Really, it was quite cozy. There was a pair of stairs that led up to the top of Weathertop. She made the mistake of going to the edge and looking down. She immediately backed up and sat down. She didn't go anywhere near the edge again.

Strider gathered a bunch of smokeless wood and started a small fire. Merry cooked a little bit of meat and a few vegetables in a pot with some water.

"Is this all?" asked Pippin, looking slightly forlorn, picking at the watery broth.

"Yes, and there would have been more if you weren't eating all the time!" Merry retorted.

"But I was hungry...!" Pippin whined. Merry cuffed him on the shoulder and went back to his meal. After they finished and the fire was out, Strider handed each of them a sword. Juliet grinned as she fingered the bright blade.

"Ow!" she squeaked, sticking her finger in her mouth. She cut herself. Frodo looked terrified to handle a sword, but he accepted it without question. Strider then walked off. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm bored," said Pippin, sitting down and sighing. Juliet grinned.

"RIDDLES!" she bellowed. Cheers greeted her suggestion, and soon they were in the middle of a loud and hilarious riddle-competition. Soon, they ran out of riddles and they started telling ghost stories. Merry managed to make Juliet scream by grabbing her arm in the middle of Pippin's story. Therefore, she chased him around, waving her sword and challenging him to try it again and she'd-!

All in all, it was a fun time. But there was one hobbit that didn't take part in the festivities. Frodo. He sat quietly in the corner, smoking his pipe and thinking. About the future, about Bilbo, the mysteriousness of Strider, pondering about the mystery that he had been swept up in, Juliet...she was so pretty. Not to mention intelligent, funny and strong. Now she was a girl that could hold her own. He was glad that they were friends.

He curled up in his blanket and managed to fall asleep. Everyone else soon followed his example, but not before making Pippin stay on guard duty. He fell asleep anyway.

* * *

"_SCREAM!"_

Juliet jerked awake. The nightmare scream! A RingWraith! She turned to warn Frodo and the others, but...they weren't there!

"What-?" she said, scanning the camp. The embers of a fire glowed dimly against the blackness. The blankets were thrown about, and the packs were in disarray. Something was wrong...terribly wrong! Juliet leaped up and grabbed her sword.

_"SCREAM!"_

Her head went up, towards the roof. Oh, splendid. They were at the very top. Wonderful. She instantly dashed to the stairs and took them two at a time. She emerged from the stairwell onto a flat top, that looked as if it had been abandoned for centuries. And on the roof...were five Ring-Wraiths. They swept across the floor, towards a figure on the ground...Frodo.

With a slight scream, she unsheathed her sword and dashed across the ground, leaping over Merry, and dodging Pippin. She brought her sword across the backs of the knees of one Ring-Wraith and tried to chop the hand off another. He just grabbed her sword and jerked it out of her hands. Without even trying to grab it back, she looked back at Frodo and saw him vanish.

"Oh, bloody Mordor..." she muttered, gathering herself, and running flat out towards the spot he had vanished. As though in slow motion, she saw the head Ring-Wraith pull back a sword, to stab Frodo. With a shout of "NO!" she flung herself in front of the blade.

White-hot pain exploded all the way up her left arm.With a scream of pain, she reteched her arm and body away from the pain. She landed on the ground with a sickening _thud!_ She managed to ignore the pain and look back at the Ring-Wraith. He was staring straight at her.

"_Do not interfere..." _she heard him hiss.

"Too freakin' bad." she said, diving for the spot she swore Frodo was. The Ring-Wraith brought down the blade to stop her. But his mark was off. He missed her, except for her injured arm. Suddenly, there was another bright red mark appeared across the original injury. She screamed again. She landed on something invisible, and the slight grunt told her that it was Frodo.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, you idiot?" she hissed at him, gritting her teeth in pain.

"I couldn't help it!" he replied. "It-it took me over!"

"What took you over?" But they didn't have any more time for talk. The Ring-Wraith hissed with anger. He suddenly stabbed Juliet in pure anger and cold blood. This time, the blade sunk into the fleshy muscle and skin of her right shoulder. He cruelly twisted the sharp metal object.She not only screamed, she let out a few curses in Spanish at the Ring-Wraith. The pain was finally too much. No amount of martial-arts training could have prepared her for this. Everything turned foggy and surreal. Her hearing buzzed out and she saw an orange glow appear from over her head. The Ring-Wraiths were being driven back.

"Thank God..." she muttered before she passed out, into blissful silence and a pain-free world.

* * *

"Strider!" bellowed Frodo, easing Juliet's still body off of him and taking off the Ring. Sam, Merry and Pippin dashed over. Merry froze in total shock, Sam looked slightly sick and Pippin just stood there. Strider hurried over, and instantly felt for a pulse. He found a slight one in her left wrist. 

"She's not dead." he said, relieving their fears a little bit. He suddenly felt a cold object beneath one of his knees. He brought it out and almost instantly dropped it as it disintegrated in his hands.

"She was stabbed with a Morgul blade," he said, disgusted. "This is beyond my skill to heal. We need to get her to Rivendell."

"But will she be okay?" asked Frodo, watching with huge eyes as Strider gently picked up Juliet. Strider looked back into the Hobbits worried eyes.

"I-I don't know," he said, starting back down to the camp. He was followed by three Hobbits. Frodo picked up Juliet's sword, chipped and dented. He fingered it as the cold wind whistled around him.

'_Why did she leap in front of me like that? Sure, she was just protecting me. But why almost get herself killed over it? I-I really don't know; and I really don't wanna know. At least, not now.'_

He hurried back down the stairs, back towards where Strider was building a large fire and tending to Juliet's wounds the best way he knew how.

* * *

Juliet blinked and opened her eyes. Her arms were throbbing and were burning up with heat. 

"OW!" she instantly screamed, trying to grab her left arm and right shoulder at the same time, resulting in a crash of her arms that left her with even more pain. She moaned, and gritted her teeth.

"Ah, don't do that." said Pippin from where he was sitting, close to the fire. She tried to sit up, but someone gently put a restraining hand on her uninjured shoulder, and gently forced her back on the mat. She looked at the person, and almost blushed. It was Frodo and he was sitting next to her.

"Hi..." she said, sighing a little, then whimpering. Frodo bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry," he said, not looking at her, but fiddling with the blanket that had been placed over her, hiding her injures."If I hadn't put the Ring on, they wouldn't have gotten so...so...forceful. If I had just kept it hidden..."

"Nothing is your fault, Frodo" she said, smiling slightly at him. "But I think that you'd best explain the matter of this Ring to me."

For the next couple of minutes, Frodo explained the best he could.

"And Gandalf didn't tell me too much about it. That's all I know really." he finished.

"But-" Juliet started, just as Strider stepped back into the clearing.

"Juliet, thank Gondor you're awake." He turned to Sam, who was standing in front of the fire, tending something in a pot. Strider added some leaves to it, and a slightly minty smell arose on the steam.

"Frodo, hold Juliet down."

Frodo gently took hold of Juliet's uninjured shoulder and placed a hand on her stomach. She bit her lip, aprehensive. Strider started to approach with the pot, and Juliet relaxed a little bit but still prepared herself for pain. Strider dipped a rag into the still steaming water and took a few more leaves out of his side pouch.

"Frodo, take her arm out of the covers," he ordered. Frodo lifted Juliet's arm out and she turned her face away, repulsed. Her entire left arm was one mass of dried blood and pus was still oozing from the cuts. It had turned a purple-blue, and had started to smell.

"Oh, _darvit, _she murmured, using on of her favorite explicates from a fantasy novel.

"This is going to hurt Juliet," Strider warned as he placed the cloth on her arm. He paused and she nodded biting her lip. He started to wipe away the dried blood and pus.

She shuddered as the stinging spread across her whole arm, Strider bit his lip as he worked, trying not to hurt her too badly. She couldn't stand watching as he revealed her wound. She closed her eyes and looked away. There was a suddenly pause, and for a second she thought that he was done. Then, there was a sudden sharp pain, and she gave a sharp scream. Her eyes jerked open and she saw Strider had paused, the same leaves in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "It was just the leaves of the _Athelas _plant. They will slow the poison," She looked at her wound again, and once again looked away, unable to comprehend that it was her arm that was so badly injured. Suddenly, unexplainably, she was so cold. She began to shiver, violently.

"Juliet!" cried Frodo, sensing something was wrong. Strider instantly moved her closer to the fire. She barely felt the warmth penetrate her shell of ice.

"Omig--g-osh..." she chattered, "It's s-s-so c-c-cold!"

"Closer to the fire!" cried Pippin.

"Any closer, and she'd be in the fire!" shouted Strider. "We can do nothing for this cold. It is a cold of the enemy, and it will pass soon."

Thankfully it did. She still felt cold, but she was reasonably warm. Breathing heavily, she watched as Strider wrapped up her arm, which was numb.Suddenly she felt pain again, again very intense.

"Frodo..." she whispered. "I-I think I'm about to faint..." Just then she did.

* * *

Sooooooo...any better than last time...? Reviews, _please_! 


	18. Pippy's a Storyteller?

Ribbons22: (bows to you) Thank you for your advice. I really write like that? Wow...I didn't know that. I know I get annoyed with when authors do inside story author notes. Sorry...BTW thanks for complimenting the way I do characters, and yes, I am an extreme Frodo fangurl! There, I've admitted it...and a Legolas fangurl...

* * *

Dedicated to all who love Frodo as much as I do!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkin has that honor.

* * *

I've revised all chapters. No curse words, period! Maybe now people will like me more

* * *

_This is a few days after Juliet was stabbed..._

* * *

Juliet sighed with frustration. She was seated on Bill the pony, and Sam was leading him. She was at the back of the line and she was bored out of her skull. She normally would race Pippin, tease Merry, or talk with Strider and Frodo. She leaned forward and buried her head into Bill's mane. It smelled like hay and oats, with a hint of leather. She sighed, and Bill neighed. She smiled ruefully, and whispered in his ear, "I bet you wanna run through this forest, wind in your mane. Me too, boy, me too." 

Pippin suddenly popped up nest to her.

"How are you doing?" he asked, his eyes worried.

"I'm doing okay, except for all of the side-effects."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just that I'm always cold, I can't move my arms and I'm slowly being poisoned. That's all." Pippin chuckled.

"At least you have a cheerful outlook."

"Yeah...at least I have that." she smiled at him. "Don't you wanna go race Merry or something?"

"Naw. I like to stay with you and talk. Besides, you're the only one to beat me in a race in a while. So,do you want hear a story?"

"What kinda story?"

"It's sort of like one of Bilbo's stories. Dragons and such."

"I'll give it a shot."she said, smiling at him. Pippin whistled. Merry and Frodo dropped back, coming to the pony where Juliet was.

"What's all this about?" she said, laughter on her lips. Frodo grinned at her.

"We sent Pippin over because we didn't know if you wanted company back here or not. You have been kind of crabby."

She smiled ruefully, and Frodo laughed. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better. Pippy," Pippin growled. Frodo smirked. "On with the story."

Pippin glared at Frodo for a few seconds, then cleared his throat.

"_Ahem!_ Once upon a time, there was a kingdom in a special place in the mountians. It was nestled in a large, spacious valley, surrounded by mountians. While this was a protection, it was also their downfall. A terrible dragon named Uskindon, a large red dragon from the north, came through the mountians. He saw the lush valley and thought it a great place to live out the rest of his days.

There was a single large city in the center of the valley. It contained a castle, and surrounding the castle, was a delightful village. Outside the castle walls were numerous houses and farms. The dragon saw it as a ripe picking, and how right he was. He swept in and took over. When he had terrorized the country enough and the royals had given in to his demands, he settled in a cave down the lane from the castle, next to a large lake." Pippin paused.

"In the castle, the royal family was made of an old king, his queen and their five daughters." continued Merry. "While four of them were haughty and vain, the fifth, the youngest, was fair and kind. When the dragon demanded it's pound of flesh each day, she would take place in the raffle. She would not let her people take a risk that she was not willing to take. Three weeks passed like this, each day, a new victim going down the lane, dressed in white with a red belt."

Pippin continued. "On the last day of the third week, the princess had had enough. She made a deal with the dragon. She would give it her dowrey and herself, if the dragon would leave them alone. Considering that her dowrey was a fifth of the kingdom, the dragon readily agreed. The next day, the raffle did not take place. The princess was walking down the streets of her beloved city, clothed in the dreaded white and red. When she stepped out onto the tree-lined lane to the dragon's lair, she heard someone call to her. But they hadn't called from the city."

"Oh, who was it?" asked Juliet eagerly. Pippin laughed.

"It was a knight on a horse. His armor was dusty from travel and his horse was tired. He had been traveling, for his father had banished him for refusing to kill his brother for high treason. He asked the princess what was wrong."

"Oh, sir knight, follow me not. My path and death's path join together.'"

Juliet burst out laughing, hearing Merry imitate a woman's voice. She heard a snort from the back of Strider.

" 'Fear not, fair maiden. Tell me of your troubles.' said the knight, soothingly."

"Sir Knight, a terrible dragon has my beloved city under siege. The only way that he will leave us alone, is if I give my life. I care not if I lose it, for my city will be spared."

Juliet gave a violent shiver, and drew a gasping breath. Merrry's hand went to her cold arm, and she looked down at him. "I'm alright, I just had something caught in my throat..." she whispered to him. He smiled relieved.

"Show me to this dragons' lair.' said the knight, drawing his sword. The maiden pointed down the lane. The knight nodded his thanks and spurred his horse to the lair. The dreaded dragon emerged, thinking it was his sacrifice. But he was surprised to see a full knight with armor gallouping towards him. Before he could even breathe fire, the knight was upon him! The knight dug his sword into the dragons flnak and although the dragon bellowed with fire, the knight kept his cool."

Juliet suddenly started to cough. At first it was a gentle cough, then it grew in volume until she couldn't catch her breath, and yet she was coughing hard. She felt the warm hands of her friends on her arms, the cries of "Are you alright?" "Someone get her some water!" and "STRIDER!" cut through the pain in her head, she couldn't breathe, she was gonna die right there on that horse, she wasn't gonna see anything ever again... She was swept from the horse and someone sat her down on a rock. She collasped onto the cold stone. She had stopped coughing, but now she couldn't breathe to cough, a cold was gripping her lungs...

"Sam, do you know the _Athleas _plant?"

"What?"

"Kingsfoil,"said Strider in desperation.

"Aye, it's a weed,"

"It may help to slow the posioning. Hurry!" They dashed off into the wilderness surrounding the clearing where three trolls sat, forever decorative.

* * *

The next thing that Juliet knew, there was a light coming into the clearing on a horse. Her shallow breath caught in her throat, and she stared with wonder at the elf. For it was indeed an elf. 

"_Come back to the light." _she heard the woman whisper. Juliet lay still, her breath coming to her easier. She felt Strider sticking more _Athleas _plant leaves into her wounds. The woman was looking over her wounds with horror.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Five days back, on Weathertop."

"She is in bad shape. We need to get her to my father." Strider didn't argue, he swept Juliet up again and placed her on Arwen's horse.

"Wait, where are you taking her?" said Frodo, getting up from where he was sitting next to her.

"To Rivendell. We'll go speedier with just two." They all finched as a bird nearby screeched with an errie likeness toa Ring-Wraith.

Strider sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Can you take another?"

* * *

Okay, I know this is kinda short, but I'm knida in a rush! Much more later! 


	19. Recovery and The Council

Hi air element. I'm on faves? YAY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing LOTR, no matter how hard I wish!

* * *

Juliet was surrounded by darkness. It was if she was floating in a place where there was no sound, no movement, no anything. But she was there. _'Am I dead? Is this Purgatory...?'_ she wondered. The last thing she remembered was a blurring of green and brown, and gold...shouts...a river gushing past and horses screaming...then nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

She heard a voice, trying to talk to her. She burrowed down further into her subconscious. She wasn't ready to be recalled to life. She just wanted to sleep. For sleep cured all things.

* * *

"It's been a week," said Merry, looking up into the wise face of Elrond. "When is she going to wake up?" He knew he sounded like a whiny child, but he wanted...no needed news about her condition. 

"When she is ready, and no sooner." said Elrond, checking her wounds and making sure she wasn't relapsing. He walked back to the door, and left, without a sound.

Merry and Pippin sat back down dejectedly. Pippin sighed with boredom. He got up and wandered over to the window, and stared out at the beauty that was Rivendell. Beautiful landscaping, buildings and well, everything. But, something was missing. He looked back over at Juliet, still and pale in the bed, her normally smiling and laughing mouth still and silent. "Com'n, girl," he whispered. "Please. Please wake up."

Frodo peered around the door-frame. "Anything?" he asked, stepping in.

"No, not even a twitch of the eyes." Merry replied, standing up, leaving the chair empty for Frodo. Frodo ignored it and walked up to Pippin who was still staring out at the vastness of Rivendell. Merry joined them. Pippin sighed again and turned away from the sight from the windows. He wandered the room for a while, then decided he wanted out of the room. He walked to the doorway, and then remembered his cousins. They hadn't moved, each with his own thoughts.

"I'm gonna go and get some lunch." Pippin called from the doorway. The two cousins didn't even acknowledge that they heard him. He squinted, then snuck up behind them.

"I'm going to get lunch!" he bellowed in their ears. They both jumped about five feet, then they started to chase Pippin around the room, yelling dire threats and Pippin was laughing his head off. It was the first time that the tension had broken in that room for a week, and Juliet noticed it.

Unnoticed, she yawned, then rubbed her eyes with her left hand. She attempted to move her right, and decided to let it rest a little bit more. Amused, she watched the chase scene, followed by Frodo and Merry tackling Pippin and a wrestling match was duked out right there on the floor. She snorted, then giggled quietly, but when Merry began tickling Pippin, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hahahahahahaha-HA!" she laughed, holding her sides, chortling and giggling uncontrollably. She closed her eyes, laughing so hard she almost fell off the bed. There was silence as her laughter trailed off, but soon, there were exclamations of joy, tears of relief and the laughter of triumph. There ensued a chatter of what had been going on while she was out, what was going on, and what was planned.

Fifteen minutes later, Juliet leaned back in her pillows, and smiled at her friends. She suddenly noticed a thirst, one that was so bad that it took a while to notice. She turned to Pippin, being the youngest and fastest."Pippin, I hate to ask, but can you get me some water?"

He sprang up, and dashed out of the room, shouting behind him, "I'll also bring up lunch for four!" Merry ran out after him shouting that he wasn't strong enough to bring it all up. Frodo shook his head and followed. Juliet began to chuckle again, when lo and behold, Gandalf stuck his head inside her door.

"Gandalf!" she squeaked. "OMG! I haven't seen you in, like, forever! Been busy?"

"Yes, I have. Juliet, why did you not stay in Bree?" he sat next to her, his eyes grave.

"Didn't want to." she replied simply. Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrows went up a few notches. She burst out with laughter at the comic expression on his face.

"Yes, really. Oh, Gandalf, I meant to tell you-!"

"You got wings, didn't you?" he said, now his eyes were the ones sparkling. She clapped her hands and nodded enthusiastically. She sat up.

"Do you think they still work?" she asked. Gandalf just shrugged. She quickly stood, almost falling down instantly. Gandalf made a move as if to help her, but she waved him off. She stood on her shaky feet, and slowly managed to walk to the window. She clambered up on the ledge and stood precariously balancing. She took a deep breath, and strained. Her wings slowly folded out of her back, and there they were, a dullish grey. Juliet looked disappointed that her wings were that color, but soon, the smells, the breeze and the promise of weightlessness beckoned her out of the room. She took a step forward, her wings caught the breeze, and up she soared!

Laughing, she soared past the turrets and spirals of the trees of Rivendell. She looked back at her wings and saw that they had exploded with colors; oranges pinks and shimmery gold! She saw clouds skirting high overhead, and she shot straight up. She sailed for a while on the wind, then turned back, her wings flapping in the breeze, and her hair flying behind her. As she dropped through the window back into the room, Pippin turned the corner and saw her..._with her wings still out_.

His mouth dropped open, his eyes widened, but before he could say anything, she was beside him, her hand clamped over his mouth.

"Don't say a word!" she hissed. "I don't want anybody to know yet! If you tell, I'll-I'll...I'll tell Merry and Frodo that you like Diamond!"

"How'd...How'd you know...?" he stammered, as Juliet sat back down on her bed, and her wings vanished into her back.

"Pippin, did you really think that you were hiding it? It was so obvious." she laughed.

Pippin gulped and set the tray that he had brought up on a table. He nodded to Gandalf, who hadn't said a word, he just sat there smiling knowingly. He silently handed Juliet a glass of water. She drained it in one gulp, as the flight through the air had increased her thirst! Just as she was refilling her glass, Merry and Frodo walked in, each bearing another tray. Juliet's mouth watered at the smell and sight of all of the elves best cooking.

(You can guess what happened next)

* * *

Juliet fiddled with the hem of a sleeve of a dress that she was wearing. It was a lovely purple affair, with silver in the hem and neckline. But she really didn't like it too much. It was a bit stifling, a bit just...argh! Itchy! She shifted very so slightly in her chair, rustling the skirt and scratched discreetly at her shoulder. Frodo nudged her with his elbow and barely pointed at the elvish prince that was coming into the meeting. He was tall, blond and hot. Juliet nodded her approval of the stranger, and continued to watch the other guests be seated. They were all gathered in a circle, and all sorts of visitors were here. Dwarves, Elves, even Men. Strider was sitting with them, talking and laughing. He seemed to be quite at ease with them. 

The talking of several races continued for some time, but as soon as Lord Elrond stood, the talk stopped as though cut with a knife.

Juliet glanced at Frodo, but his eyes were on Lord Elrond. Juliet sighed, then started to day-dream. She thought of the sea-shore, with it's pure white sands, and the sheer delight of finding starfish, sand-dollars and all sorts of other wonders upon the sand. Frodo gave her another dig in the ribs. He nodded at Lord Elrond. He was speaking.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," began Elrond, "you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall." He looked around at the others. "Every race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He turned to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," he said, not unkindly.

Juliet patted his arm for comfort, and Frodo stood. He walked to the center of the circle of men, Dwarves and Elves and set the Ring on a small stone alter in the middle of the circle. He went back to his seat and sat down. Relief washed over him at not having to hold the Ring any longer. He even allowed himself a small smile.

"So it is true," said one of the Men. Juliet looked at him. She later found out that his name was Boromir and he was from Gondor. He stared at the Ring, as did everyone else. The Ring was calling to them all. All but Juliet, she didn't look away from Boromir. There was something about his eyes that she didn't trust. A small fire, that might burst into a bonfire at any moment. Slowly, Boromir stood. "In a dream," he told the Council, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found."" As he spoke, he moved closer to the Ring. Now, he reached out his hand to touch it. "Isildur's bane," he whispered.

'_He isn't supposed to do that!'_ Juliet thought angrily, but before she could say anything...

"Boromir!" cried Elrond loudly, standing swiftly.

Gandalf stood as well and began chanting. The language he spoke was harsh and had an immediate effect on the Council and the weather. The sky grew dark and the ground shook. Fear passed through all present. Juliet clapped her hands over her ears; she didn't want to hear it. It made her feel ill. She saw Boromir stumble backward and fall into his seat. Soon, Gandalf ceased his chanting. The sky grew light again. But the fear lingered. The Elves in particular looked more than a little sick. She thought that she heard a moan behind her, but she dismissed that as aftereffects.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," said Elrond, looking a bit angry and quite disturbed.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," said Gandalf, "for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." He stalked back to his seat and sat with a bit of a huff.

"It is a gift," said Boromir. Everyone looked at him. Juliet shook her head. What was wrong with this guy?"A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stood once again and began to pace. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe."

"Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him," he said excitedly.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." All eyes turned to Strider, who had spoken. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of such matters?" There was a sneer on the man's face as well as in his voice.

"This is no mere Ranger," said one of the Elves, rising from his seat, causing Boromir to turn and look at the Elf. It was that blond, hot one. He sounded extremely annoyed. Juliet turned slightly red.

Gandalf leaned back in his chair and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "His name is Legolas." Juliet nodded, committing it to memory.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas stated, glaring at Boromir.

"Huh? Aragorn?" whispered Juliet to Frodo. He just shrugged. But, apparently, it meant something to Boromir. His eyes had widened in shock and he turned back to Strider. "Aragorn," he said in disbelief. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," said Legolas.

Juliet's mouth dropped open and she stared disbelievingly at the Ranger that had not only saved her life, but all of her friends lives as well. Heir to the throne of Gondor? Where the heck was Gondor! Him? A...a king? Sweet!

Strider shook his head. He looked like he knew Legolas, and Legolas wasn't supposed to say that."Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas.)

Boromir recovered from his shock and his face turned a slight shade of red. Turning back to Legolas, he said, "Gondor has no king." He started back for his seat, glaring at Strider. "Gondor needs no king."

Strider lowered his eyes. Juliet sensed that he was embarrassed, and slightly annoyed with Legolas and Boromir.

"Aragorn is right," said Gandalf. "We cannot use it." Juliet shook her head. It was gonna take time to get used to that name; Aragorn.

"You have but one choice," said Elrond, slowly rising. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" asked one of the Dwarves. He snatched up the ax of the Dwarf next to him and darted forward. Juliet gasped in shock. Before anyone could stop him, he brought the ax down over the Ring. Juliet winced and gasped as the axe shattered into several pieces and the Dwarf was thrown backward several feet. He shakily got up on an elbow, looking at the damage he had caused. The Ring, however, remained in perfect condition.

Frodo winced with pain, covering his eyes with a hand. Juliet quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, a silent question if he was alright. He shrugged off her hand, and shook his head. Juliet quickly shivered, a cold chill descending down her spine.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond looked at the others very grimly. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

There was a brief silence. Juliet looked at Frodo, he seemed to have a faraway look on his face, as if he was seeing things that no-one else wanted or needed to see.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," said Boromir. Disbelief riddled his voice. He stood and began to pace. Juliet thought that he would have made a great actor in the modern ages."Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

'_Either a great actor, or a great politician!'_

Legolas shot out of his chair. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" he demanded angrily. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" snapped Gimli, sneering at the Elf, in a mocking sort of way.

Legolas glared at him, but kept his temper in check, but Juliet could see that it was hard for him to do.

"And if we fail what then?" challenged Boromir, also rising from his chair. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli leapt to his feet and glared at Legolas. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" he declared.

This caused an uproar. Nearly everyone leapt to their feet and began arguing. Even Gandalf got up and said that they were wasting time bickering amoung themselves.Elrond sat in his chair and looked sadly at the Council, shaking his head slightly.

"_They aren't supposed to be acting like this!_" thought Juliet furiously. "_What are they, grown men or junior high kids?_" Legolas, though right in the middle of the fight, wasn't actually arguing. In fact, he was restraining his two escorts, who looked as though they wanted to rip Gimli's head off and use it to beat up Boromir, though he spared a very cold glare for the rather rude Dwarf and Boromir, who was still declaring that Gondor desevered the Ring above them all. Strider, or rather, Aragorn had remained in his seat, knowing this arguing would get them absolutely nowhere.

Juliet stood up on her chair, and just as she was about to yell at them to shut up, Frodo stood up. She saw him mouth something, but nobody could hear him in all of the confusion.

"SHUT U-U-U-U-U-UP-P-P-P-P!" Juliet screamed at the top of her voice. Now, if one thing that will make men shut up, it's a woman yelling at them. They went dead quiet. Frodo took the opprotunity to repeat what he had said.

"I will take it!"

The Council fell silent and turned to look at the Hobbit in utter astonishment.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," said Frodo. "Though... I do not know the way." Now he looked sheepish, nervous at all the eyes staring at him. There was a pause.

Gandalf came to stand next to him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo looked at Gandalf with relief.

Aragorn stood. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He walked over to Frodo and knelt before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," added Legolas, moving to stand by him as well.

"And my ax," said Gimli.

Boromir walked slowly towards the group. "You carry the fates of us all little one," he said to Frodo. Turning to Elrond, he said, "If this is, indeed, the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

At this, Sam let out a yell and ran towards the group.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he declared firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Juliet goggled at him. '_So that was the moan I heard!_'

Elrond, rather than looking angry or annoyed, looked a bit amused. "No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you. Even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

"Oy, we're coming, too!" Everyone turned to see Merry and Pippin running towards the group. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" declared Merry.

Elrond couldn't believe that four people had been spying on the Council and no one had noticed. Juleit laughed silently at the look on his face.

"Besides, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing!" said Pippin.

Everyone looked at him. "Well, that rules you out, Pip," said Merry, voicing everyone else's thoughts for them. Pippin started to nod, then realized what his best friend had just said and looked offended. Juliet shrugged. She jumped off her chair and landed right next to Pippin and Merry.

"Well, you certainly aren't leaving me out of this adventure!" she declared with a toss of her copper curls. Boromir looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, and he looked at Elrond as if to say, "Who let a woman into the Council?" But of course he didn't. At least, not in front of Elrond. Strider gave her a look. She gave him one right back.

Elrond observed them as they stood for a moment. "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," said Pip. "Where are we going?" Juliet groaned and bonked him on the head.

Everyone looked at him and sighed. Now Elrond looked annoyed.


	20. Boromir Gets His Butt Kicked

Hi, I'm sorry that this took so long, but end-of-school-exams, vacations and college tours and stuff!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing like Lord Of the Rings or anything cool!

* * *

_Juliet was floating in a sea of pastel yellows, pale blues and rose pinks. Bubbles floated past her, going up, to where she didn't know. A song was floating in the colors, and she was feeling fulfilled. Then, a voice cut through the stillness and peace like a knife, leaving colors swirling and bubbles bursting._

"Juliet! Jules! Hello?" Pippin was shouting at her. She was really deep into this one. Slowly, Juliet came out of her meditations. She blinked several times, then reached up and cracked her neck. Pippin winced.

"I really wish that you wouldn't do that." he remarked as she slowly got to her feet, slightly woozy. Her feet were shaky underneath her.

"Really wish I wouldn't do what?" she asked, looking at him slightly cross-eyed. He shook his head and gently guided her to the dining room. She finally pushed his hands away, able to stand on her own.

"Sorry Pippin." she said, blushing. "I don't know why I'm so weak and disoriented after I come out of a meditation. Normally I'm not."

"It's lunch-time!" he shouted, running ahead, leaving Juliet alone on the path. She stared after him for a few seconds.

"PIPPIN!" she bellowed, running after him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE?" she dashed into the dining room, her eyes flying around for signs of Pippin. All she could see was Sam loading up a tray, surrounded by elves.

"Hello, Sam." she said, sliding up next to him and snatching an emtpy plate off of the table. She started to heap it with fruit salad and breads.

"Good morning, Juliet!" he said, smiling. "It's a lovely day, in'all." She giggled.

"Yes, lovely. Did you happen to see Pippin come in?" Sam's eyes slid to the table to their left, and skittered away.

"No, why?" he asked carefully, grabbing a goblet of spicy cider.

"I just wanted to thank him." she said, picking up a wedge of cheese. Sam's eyes slid to the table again, and once more skittered away. Juliet smiled. "Well, if you _do_ happen to see him, tell him I'm looking for him." She turned and ran smack into Boromir.

Her plate smashed against his chest, ruining his tunic. He stood there, staring at the mess on (one of) his favorite shirt.

"Omigosh, omigosh! I am _so_ sorry! Omigosh!" she ran to a table, grabbed a couple of napkins, and dashed back, eyes big. "I am so, so, so, so sorry!" she attempted to help, but only managed to smear the chunks of food around.

He smacked her hand away, and said through gritted teeth, "It's quite alright." He turned to his companions. "I will be right back." He stormed from the room, leaving Juliet red-faced and humilated.

"What _is _his problem?" she hissed to Merry and Frodo as she sat with them. Then she remembered that she smashed her tray on Boromir. She groaned. "Now I have to get another one!" Just then, Pippin sat down, with a tray brimming with food. "Thank _you_!" she said, grabbing an empty plate from Frodo's tray and piling with food from Pippin's tray. She snatched a wine goblet from Pippin as well.

"Hey!" he said, as she ransacked his plate. "I-!"

"-Can't eat all of this, Juliet. Please feel free to help me." she bit into a chicken leg and glared at him. He grinned sheepishly, nodding.

"Thank you." she said, smiling.

"Uh oh, Juliet. Boromir just walked in." said Sam, lowering his voice. She glanced around. Boromir had changed, but he still looked mad. He stalked past, joining his bubbies at one of the following tables. Juliet tried so hard not to eavesdrop, but it wasn't like they were trying to hide what they were saying.

"That stupid girl! Not only does she muscle her way into the Fellowship, she ruins your best shirt, Boromir, sir." said one of his servants. Boromir remained silent, chewing on a piece of bread.

"What's a girl doing here anyway? And what was she doing at the Council yesterday? A girl shouldn't have been there." said his other servant, giving him a goblet of wine.

"Isn't it obvious?" snapped Boromir. "Lord Elrond feels sorry that she got injured and that she missed out. Besides, she's a Halfling. Who's going to yell at her when she looks so frail? Ha, she couldn't even stand up to one Ringwraith!"

_CLATTER! SWOOP! SLAP!_

Juliet stood next to Boromir. Her face was red with outrage, and she kept her hand raised, to slap again if need be. Unshed tears glittered in her eyes. He sat still, his face reddening on one side. He slowly turned and at glared at her.

"Next time," she hissed. "Don't make base accusations without knowing the person that you're talking about."

"If you weren't a woman..." he snarled.

"Oh! Oh, oh oh. Oh!! You did not just go there! Just because I am a girl, I am somehow weaker than you?! You bloody, sexist pig! How dare you call me weak?! I can take you on, any time, anywhere! And kick your butt at the same time!!"

He stared at her, disbelief written across his face. "You're challenging me?"

"Yeah! You gotta problem with that, you coward?!" she yelled at him. Everyone was staring at them. Even the Elves were silent.

"I can't fight a girl!" he said, holding up his palms in a gesture of peace. She knocked them aside.

"You mean you _won't_ fight a girl! You aren't happy unlesss you are complaining or scheming! What?! Afraid to take me on and loose?!" she bellowed, getting madder and madder. "_Dolle naa lost, ar lillie n'vanima ar' kke atara lanneina!!_" she screamed at him.

Dead silence for a few moments. Then, a small snickering sounded from Sam. Frodo tried hard not to laugh as well, but he couldn't hold it in. A few other elf understanders laughed as well. Even the elves smiled slightly.

Boromir glared at her. "I don't know what you just said, but even I can tell that it was insulting."

"Finally, a break-through!" she said sarcastically. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Fine." he snarled, kneeling to look her eye to eye. "I'll fight you. How about right here, right now?"

"Oh please. That is so cliche. Besides, we'd ruin the food. Tomorrow, the practice field. How's that?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!!"

They started to storm away when she turned back to him. "Let's go for the cliche of all chiches, high noon is when we're to meet. Got it?!" He didn't even turn around. He nodded, and stormed out.

"Uh...Jules...?" said Merry, tapping her on her shoulder. She flinched for a moment, then turned.

"What?' she snapped. Merry stood his ground.

"Jules, I don't think that your challenging Boromir was very smart. You're going to get killed! Do you see his size? His muscles? His sword?! You don't have what it takes to take him on."

"Oh, don't you start." she said, walking out of the dining room with everyone staring at her. Her friends followed. "I'll be fine." she said, patting Merry on the shoulder comfortingly. "All I need to do is talk to Strid-, I mean, Aragorn, and everything will be fine." She caught sight of him turning a corner directly ahead. "Hey! There he is! Aragorn, wait up!!" She dashed off, leaving Merry, Frodo and Pippin feeling slightly less than reassured.

* * *

"Hey, Aragorn, wait up!!" came a familiar shout from behind him. He turned, to see Juliet flying towards him. She skidded to stop and smiled at him. "Great! I caught you!" 

"What can I do for you?" he asked. He already knew about her fight with Boromir the next day, as he had been outside the dining hall the entire time that she was shouting at him.

"You can come with me!" she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the passages. "Do you know of any really secret practice grounds?" she asked, as she pulled him along. "Or maybe a room with a really soft floor?"

He pulled her to a halt right outside of a room. He opened it, and she squealed. "Perfect!"

It was a room with artwork on the walls, but nothing else except a thick fuzzy rug. She bounded in. "Close the door behind you." she said.

"What's all this about?" asked Aragorn, breathing heavily form the run.

"I need to see if I can do what I learned a while back." she replied. She walked to the other side of the room, and faced Aragorn who was still near the center of the room. "Now, come at me."

"Excuse me?" said Aragorn, eyebrow rasied. She sighed impaitently.

"Come at me!" she demanded. Aragorn shook his head. "Look, you're almost as big as Boromir, at least you are to me. And I need to practice the move I'm gonna use on him tomorrow. So...come at me!"

"How-?"

"Just charge like you want to punch my brains out." she said, taking up a strange position. Aragorn shrugged, then did as she asked. He charged her from across the room, building speed as he went. He drew back a fist, like Boromir would, then tried to strike her. Next thing he knew, he was flat on his back with his breath knocked out of him.

"What in the Middle-Earth-?" he began, only to be cut off by Juliet's wild squeals of happiness.

"Yes! Yes, yes! EEEEEEEEE!! I can still do it!! YES! Boromir, you are so goin' down!! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" she dashed from the room, still squealing and jumping around.

Aragorn sat up, rubbing his back and trying to catch his breath. _How did she do that...?_

* * *

_The Next Day...Close to High Noon...the Practice Field...

* * *

_A small crowd had formed around the practice field. Everyone was waiting. Sam glanced up at the sky. 

"Almost noon. Where's Juliet?"

"She said she wanted to meditate for a few moments before the match. Look there she is now!" said Merry, pointing to her coming out of the pathway through the gardens and walking onto the practice field. Then Boromir made his apperance with his main people.

"So, you did show up." he said, taking off his cloak. "What are you wearing?"

"It's called a _Gi_." she replied, white shirt and loose white pants flapping in the breeze. Boromir's friend looked up at the sky.

"It's noon." he said. He stepped forward, his hands restraining the two combatants. "Now, no going for the eyes or the jewels or any underhand tricks. Good, old-fashioned fists. If you lose consciousness, then you lose. If you beg for mercy, then you lose. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" they snapped at the same time. Just then, Gandalf and Lord Elrond passed by the practice field in a hallway.

"What is going on?" asked Lord Elrond, puzzlement on his features. "A _fight_? And in the very ranks of the Fellowship itself!" He made a move to call out to stop the fight, but Gandalf held him back. "What are you doing-?"

"Stop this fight, and the Fellowship will never be as one." said Gandalf. "Boromir has to learn to respect Juliet as a fighter and as an equal. Stop this fight, and he will always be looking down upon her for being a woman. He must learn respect."

"She will be destroyed." said Elrond, looking at Gandalf as if he were crazy.

"There's more vigor in her than anyone expects." said Gandalf. "Now, I understand that there is a wonderful lunch prepared for us in the main dining hall. T'would be a shame to waste it."

Juliet crouched down, her hands up in defense. Boromir cracked his knuckles and glowered at her. They circled each other for a few moments, then Boromir charged!

He thundered across the field, a bit faster than Juliet would have guessed. At the last moment he turned away. _He was just testing the waters..._

"Huh...you didn't flinch. Maybe there's more to Halflings than is expected..." Boromir said, twisting his neck to get a few kinks out.

"Won't know until you try." said Juliet, suddenly standing up completely. Boromir then charged her again. _This time he's for real!_ He got closer and closer...he reached Juliet, pulled back a fist to punch her...aimed to strike...and was flat on his back behind her. Collective gasps went up from the crowd.

"What in Middle-Earth...?" muttered Boromir, sitting painfully up. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." she said, resuming her position. He stood up, rubbing his shoulder that hit the ground the hardest. He started to circle her again, only much more catious. He dodged up and tried to strike. She blocked his punch, then by grabbing his wrist and using his own momentum against him, threw him to the ground.

"_Gah!_" he cried as hit the ground. His friends were snickering, trying not to show it. Merry and Pippin were laughing right out loud.

"You go Jules! Kick him in the bread basket!"

"Get him, girl! WHOO!" A couple of the elves were even clapping softly, slight smiles on their faces. Juliet smiled, then turned to Boromir.

"_Lle tela_?" she asked, as he continued to stay on the ground. He sat up, glaring at her.

"Never." he snapped, jumping up and throwing a punch. She blocked that. And the next one, and the next one. She dodged about, always slightly ahead of his fist. A smile played on her mouth as she blocked and dodged. Just then, she stumbled. An enclosed fist whacked her shoulder. Her eyes went wide and she began to shake.

"Don't tell me-" began Merry.

"That's her _injured shoulder_?!" cried Frodo, starting to make his way into the field. Pippin quickly held him back.

"No! She knows what she's doing-!"

"HYAAAAAAAAH!" came the blood-thristy scream of Juliet, who had leaped up into the air, almost level with Boromir's face. Her foot swung out, and she caught him on the windpipe. He fell, gasping for breath. She landed gracefully and she knelt next to him.

"_Quel kaima._" she said, tapping a pressure point at the back of his neck. He immediatly lost consciousness.

"Uh...JULIET WINS!" shouted the refree, holding up Juliet's enclosed fist of triumph. The Hobbits cheered, and the Elves clapped enthusiastically. Even the Dwarves and Men clapped, though a bit less than the Elves.

"Um...good fight Juliet." said Chroeld, the man who had been the refree. He shook her hand. "You really know what you're doing."

"Thanks. Boromir's a really great fighter. I hope that this will end all hostilities..." Chroeld shrugged.

"Who knows? Boromir's a proud man." She was then mobbed by her friends, who all hugged her congratulating her. Laughing she allowed them to escort her to the lunch room.

* * *

Okay...it's over for now...but...PRESS THE PRETTY PURPLE/BLUE BUTTON!! 


	21. Farewell, Rivendell

Thank you for the one review! Hopefully if I update more, then you will review more! Please! I need to know if this story is any good.

* * *

Dedication-To Frodo's girl! She inspired me to continue on this story! And I love her fanfic, The Choices and Adventures of Miss. Krista. So cute!!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing LOTR at all...or cool...but I am working on that!!

* * *

It was the dawn of a new journey. The Fellowship was now ready to take on the task set before it. Everyone was getting ready...except...Juliet was still in bed. A youngish elf, Nindë Lúinwë, was trying her best to wake her up, but Juliet remianed in a deep, almost coma-like sleep. Nothing was working, not even fresh baked rolls. Nindë bit her lip, delicately. She quickly went out of the room, only to bump into Merry and Pippin who were coming along the corridor. 

"Help me, please! She will not wake up!" she practically dragged them into the room. "What shall I do? Has she relasped?"

"Nope." said Pippin, cracking his fingers. "You just haven't done it right." He then poked her in her exposed side. She shrieked, eyes popping open.

"Pippin, you bloody idiot! I'm so gonna tear you-!!" screeched Juliet, jerking her head up from the pillow, her hands curling into fists. Nindë breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wonderful, you're awake. Quickly, miss, or the Fellowship shall leave without you!"

"Like I'm gonna let that happen!" shouted Juliet, leaping out of bed in just her nightie, and ran around the room, trying to pack everything that she thought she might want into the pack that Alona gave her back in Bree. When she couldn't find her books, she started to panic.

"Where are they?!" she cried, flipping open drawers, looking under the bed and such. Nindë quietly held up a pack.

"I took the liberty of packing your things for you." she said. Juliet smiled gratefully. She then looked down and saw that she was still in her nightie.

_BAM!_ Juliet kicked out Merry and Pippin, sending them flying into the hallway. "She'll be there in a few minutes!" called Nindë from behind the closed door. They shrugged and started out to the gathering.

"What am I going to wear?!" shouted Juliet, throwing open her closet. "My old shirt was ruined at Weathertop, and my skirt was in tatters..." She had found a shirt and skirt just like the ones that had been ruined. She gently took them out of the closet, and held them up. The skirt was a greenish-grey-brown, with a tinge of silver near the seams. The shirt was a normal cream colored shirt, with half-sleeves and a bit of a V-neck. A broad leather belt, imlaid with Elvish script was clipped around the skirt. The belt had an extra loop, and Juliet smiled.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Nindë nodded. From the closet she pulled forth a blade incased within a scabberd. It was the perfect length for her. It was beautiful, and deadly. Juliet smiled. "Thank you."

"Ths Sisters wished for me to give you this." said Nindë, pulling from a pocket a flute, carved from redwood, and inlaid with birch. Elvish signs ran across it, and a slight silver was inlaid with them. "It is a memory flute. It is able to play anything that you can remember."

Juliet put it to her lips, and blew. A crisp, pure note echoed through the chamber.

"_Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle, _Juliet."

* * *

"Where is she?" whispered Frodo to Merry. "We're about to leave!" 

"She said that she'd be right out..." said Merry defensively. He cast a glance at the main entrance to Rivendell. They were all gathered at the gates, and everyone was getting antsy.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" shouted Juliet, dashing down the front steps. She was tying her hair up with a bright green ribbon, and her sword bounced on her hip. The flute she had safely packed away in her bag. Her large feet padded the green-brown earth as she dashed towards the Fellowship. She joined them, pulling with a final tug on her ribbon. "I'm sorry." she gasped out. Aragorn smiled with a small shake of his head. Elrond cleared his throat. Obviously, he had been waiting for her. She flashed a sheepish smile in his direction.

Gandalf gazed around at all of the Fellowship. Hopefully, they would remain strong, in the face of peril and death.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest for Mount Doom," said Elrond. "And you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Everyone nodded wisely. Juliet breath caught in her thoat.

_"This is it..."_ she thought. _"Once I go out this gate, I can never return...not until the Quest is finished."_

Juliet saw Aragorn and Arwen looking at each other. That's when she noticed that Aragron was wearing the pendant that Arwen always wore. The Evenstar pendant.

"Farewell," said Elrond. "Hold to your purpose. And may the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." Legolas and Aragorn both bowed to Lord Elrond.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," said Gandalf, leaning on his staff. The Hobbits all turned. They had been standing near the front, as they were a heck of a lot shorter than anyone else there. Frodo took a deep breath. He stepped away from the rest of the Hobbits, and they followed in his footsteps. As he moved forward, the others parted for him, giving him a clear path. Gandalf followed close behind him as he stepped out of the entrance to the city.

"Mordor, Gandalf," Juliet heard Frodo ask Gandalf quietly, "Is it left or right?"

"Left." replied Gandalf, just as quietly. He turned left and everyone started to follow.

"_Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha._" called a voice from behind them. Juliet felt a tear the corner of an eye, threatening to fall. Sniffing, she blinked it back. They continued along the path for quite aways. Soon, the safe haven of Rivendell was out of sight. The atmosphere was silent. Even Merry and Pippin were utterly silent. Juliet couldn't stand the oppresive silence any longer. Softly, yet growing in volume, she began to hum. Her steps became light and airy. She started to dance slowly along the path, as everyone stared at her. She began to sing...

_"__Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December...__" _She continued to hum for a more minutes, but she stopped dancing. When she stopped, she saw Frodo smile slightly for the first time in a while.

"That was pretty good, Jules." said Merry, throwing his arm across her shoulder. "Where'd you learn it?"

"I read it in a book once." she replied, throwing her arm across his shoulders, and pulling Pippin into the group. They walked along, talking and laughing.

"Aye, it was pretty good, lassie." said Gimli, hefting his axe higher on his back. "But I wager you've never heard a Dwarf marching song before, eh?"

"No Gimli, I haven't. Care to enlgihten me?" Gimli grinned, and belted out in his fine bass voice, a rather comic marching song. Soon, the Hobbits were toe-tapping and clapping hands. They picked up on the chorus quite quickly, and sang out with him. After that song, Juliet and Merry started to ask Gimli riddles.

"What's round with no lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid?" asked Merry, starting off with a fairly easy one.

"Egg, of course." said Gimli, snorting. "Hands I have, yet naught they touch. People depend on me too much. If there is none, they tend to run, I like to fly when having fun." Juliet looked confused for a minute. She looked at Merry and shrugged. He gave her a glare.

"Time." he said, sighing. She glared at him.

"My turn. My posterior is adorned with feathers. I have a rather long neck and quite a pointy nose. I am able to fly, yet I have no wings. What am I?" Gimli thought, his eyebrows going crazy. He began to mutter, stare at the ground and fiddle with his helmet. "Want a hint?"

"No! No, I can do it." he said, thinking even harder than ever. A few minutes later, he threw up his hands in disgust. "Best give me that hint, lassie."

"Some of us are carrying me." she said, giggling. His eyebrows shot into his hairline, and he pointed with his thumb at Legolas.

"The Elf?"

"No, it's not an Elf." she said, giggling harder. Even Merry seemed to be having trouble with this one.

"Oh, oh, I know!" shouted Pippin, bouncing up and down. "I know what it is! I know what it is!!"

"Alright, what is it?" demanded Juliet, arms crossed in defiance.

"It's an arrow!!" Everyone stared at him for a few seconds. Juliet was giving him the death-before-dinner glare. "What? Am I right?"

"Yes." growled Juliet. Merry and Pippin whooped and started their victory dance. Gimli laughed, his laughter ringing. Juliet gave them all death-before-dinner glares.

* * *

_Later that Day..._

* * *

They reached a rocky outcrop that had a pretty flat spot for camping. Juliet sighed, slumping down on a rock. She swung off her pack, and started to rub her feet. They were itching so badly! Curse it! Athlete's foot...grrrr... Curse those blasted rocks! 

Aragorn and Boromir disappeared to find firewood. Merry and Pippin started to get into the food.

"Hey! Cut that out, you idiots!" shouted Juliet, who had started to pick at the indentations on her feet. "We need that!"

"But we're hungry!" whined Pippin, picking up an apple. Juliet threw a small rock, causing him to drop the apple. "Ow!"

"Serves you right." she snapped, digging at a rock embedded between her toes. "You touch the food, you have to cook tonight." They dropped the food that they had as if it were snakes. Frodo laughed. Juliet suddenly yawned. "I am so tired." she said, shifting through her pack. She brought out a book.

"Where'd you get that?' asked Frodo, sitting next to her.

"I brought it from the Shire. It's one of my favorites." She opened it, and started to read. Soon, she was aware of a slight whispering. "Hmm? Did you say something?' she asked Frodo who was staring off into the sunset.

"No." he said, confused.

"Oh, okay." she returned to her book, trying as hard as she could to get comfortable on the rock. Suddenly, the whispering started up again. Except...now that she listened...it almost sounded like the Black Speech that Gandalf had spoken at the Council...She twisted her eyes sideways, making it seem as if she was still reading her book...The Ring...

It had slipped out from underneath Frodo's shirt. It was so pretty. The sunlight caught on it, making it shine. All gold and shiny. What would be the harm of just...touching it? Did the air seem suddenly thick? She was having trouble breathing. All the time, the whsipering was growing louder and louder. She could touch it. It was right there...and that chain looked so thin and fragile...she could just grab it off his neck...that shiny pretty Ring...it couldn't be evil, it was so pretty, so precious...wait, precious? Where-?_ Bilbo's stories!!_ That was what the creature Gollum called it...Precious...and it was. So pretty and precious...She felt her hand inch towards the Ring...it was so close...

Suddenly, Frodo noticed that the Ring was hanging off out of his shrit. He quickly put it away. The whispering cut off, as if chopped with a White Knife. Suddenly, she could breathe easier. What had she been thinking about? Something gold...and precious...hmmm...corn. That was it. Corn! She missed her father's new harvest of corn. He'd be picking it about now...fresh sweet corn right off the stalk. Nothing better. Ths first corn cob would be Riles's this year, seeing as she wasn't there...no, Rile's didn't like corn. He'd probably give it to Falco. _Darn it!_

Aragorn and Boromir walked into camp, each carrying a load of wood. They dumped it close to the center of camp, and soon, using flint and tinder provided by Gimli, they had a good fire going. Merry and Pippin had "volenteered" to cook dinner that night, and a pot of stew was bubbling merrily. As it grew darker, Juliet moved closer to the fire. Soon, it was almost impossible to read, as the firelight against the white pages gave her a headache.

"Who will stand watch tonight?" asked Gimli, chewing on a hunk of bread. His pipe was in his other hand and he took a deep whiff of it.

"Juliet will!" shouted Merry, pointing at her.

"You wish!" she snapped, jabbing at him with her spoon, flinging still hot flecks of liquid on his hand.

"No, no, it is fair." said Aragorn, eyeing the last piece of bread. Sam scooped it up, dunking it into his own bowl of stew. "How about this? You take first and second watch with Legolas, and I'll relieve you afterwards." She thought, trying to find a loophole.

"Fine." she sighed, spooning more beef and carrots into her mouth. Merry stuck his tounge out at her.

* * *

_Much later that Night...

* * *

_"See anything?" 

"No."

"See anything?"

"No."

"See anything?"

"No."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because we must."

(Silence for a few seconds)

"Do you like cats?"

"Um, what?"

"Do you like cats? I do. We had one or two at home, back in the Shire. Let's see, their names were Huntor and Silver-Slipper. Yes, that was it. They were so cute!"

"Yes, I do like cats. Unfortunately, I do not own any."

"Oh."

(Silence for a few more seconds)

"See anything?"

"_Groan!_"


	22. A Squid Thing and Dreams in the Dark

YAY!! People are reviewing!! Thanks to Emily, and ArwenEvenstar83, and Frodo's girl!!! OMG, I love you all!! Thank you, thank you!!! And Frodo's girl, thank you for the advice!

* * *

Dedication- To my Frodo...yes...HIS EYES ARE MINE!!!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing LOTR...not even if I had fairy godparents...

* * *

Juliet heaved a sigh. She wanted to rest. They had been walking along this rocky lake for what seemed like hours. And it was growing dark. She couldn't believe the last couple of days. Going up that mountain with all the snow, getting caught in an avalanche, coming down and now walking along a rocky lake shore. Gandalf finally stopped in front of a plain rock face. 

"What's so special about that?" asked Juliet quietly to Pippin. He shrugged. If Gandalf thought that it was important, it must be. Juliet listened to what they were saying. Apparently, it was the entrance to Moria. Wherever it lead, it had to be better than Caladeras. Too much snow...Brr! Gandalf ran his hands along the rock face.

"Ithildin." he said, running his fingers along strange carvings in the rock. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." explained Gandalf. He turned and looked up at the sky. The moon came out from hiding and a large archway was oulined in silver. Juliet gasped in wonder. Gimli was worshiping it with his eyes. Even Boromir looked impressed. Gandalf looked at the inscriptions above the archway.

"It reads; _Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter._" Juliet loved the silver shining. She walked forward and laid a finger on it, before Gandalf slapped it away. She glared at him, while Merry stepped forwards as well.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked as he looked up to get a better look at the doors.

"Oh it's quite easy," Gandalf stepped closer. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open. _**Annon Edhellen hi amen**_!" Nothing happened. Gandalf looked at the doorway puzzled. He walked up to it and pushed against the doors. Nothing happened. Juliet had to turn and smirk to herself.

"_**Ando Eldarinwas a lasta quettanya, Genda Cassarinwa!**_" Once more nothing happened. Pippin instinctively knew that nothing would happen for a while, so he sat down and was joined by Merry and Juliet. Frodo stayed up near Gandalf.

Gandalf spoke yet another attempt to get the doors open. By now they all realized that it would be a while before they actually got past the doors. Most of them drifted away, gathered into groups and talked in quiet murmurs. Juliet felt Boromir glaring at her, and she glared right back. Suddenly, she felt an itch on her back. She scratched, but it seemed to be deeper than most. She realized that it was from her wings not being used as much as they should be. She hadn't let her wings out since she had woken up in Rivendell. She hadn't even told anyone, not even even Frodo. Now, they itched to get out.

"I'm bored." whispered Pippin, looking at Merry. Merry rolled his eyes, and stood up. He walked to the water, and picked up a decent-sized stone.

"I bet I can throw this rock further than you." he challenged, turning with sparkling eyes to Pippin. Pippin jumped up and grabbed another one.

"I bet you can't!" And Merry chucked his pebble. Pippin laughed at the attempt, and threw his. The plunking was further out than Merry's. Pippin laughed and Juliet grinned. Just as Merry was lifting his arm to throw again, Aragorn suddenly grabbed it.

"Do not. Distrub. The water." he hissed, and Merry, spooked, set down the rock. They sat down again, and Sam joined them, looking crestfallen.

"What's wrong, Sam?" asked Juliet, not liking the sadness in his eyes.

"I had to send Bill away..." he said, wiping away a quick tear. Juliet smiled sympathetically, and patted him on the shoulder. She could understand his love of animals in ways that Merry and Pippin couldn't.

"Oh, it's useless." said Gandalf, sitting down and removing his hat. Frodo looked at the doorway. He remembered the riddle contest...

"It's a riddle..." he said in wonderment. Juliet looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she wondered, walking up to him.

"What's the Elvish word for "friend"?!" he called out, still staring at the inscription. Juliet suddenly realized where he was going with it.

"_Mellon._" said Gandalf, and with a suddering groan, the doors spilt down the middle, and swung open to reveal a dark opening to the Mines. Everyone stood up, and converged on the doors. Nobody seemed to notice the ripples growing. Gandalf entered first, placing a crystal in the top of his staff. Juliet followed Legolas and Gimli. She couldn't help overhearing Gimli's bragging.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the famous hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin-" Gandalf lit the crystal and Juliet's eyes went wide. Gimli continued to walk and talk, his eyes closed. "-And they call this a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine." said Boromir, horrified. "It is a tomb!" There were Dwarf skeletons everywhere! Strange arrows stuck out from petrified skin. Some still had skin clinging to their frames. Gimli ran here and there, screaming with horror and disbelief.

Legolas grabbed one of the strange arrows. "Goblins!" he said, whipping out one of his own arrows. All of the Men drew their swords. Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam clumped together and started heading for the exit, stepping over several skeletons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here. Now get out of here. Get out!!" shouted Boromir, backing up as well, keeping his eyes on the darkness. Juliet stared at the Dwarf laying on the floor next to her. What were his last thoughts? Was he afraid?

"FRODO!" came a paincked shout from behind her. She looked back only to see Sam slashing at a tentacle that was holding Frodo! Sam shouted for Aragorn, still not out of the habit of calling him Strider. Juliet saw it retreat into the water, and she didn't even have a second to breath before too many tentacles blasted out of the water, knocked everyone back and snatched Frodo by the ankle.

"Fro-_DO_!!!" she screamed, her voice rising sevral octaves, as she dashed out, dodged the Hobbits, and let her wings out. With a ripping of fabric, they exploded from her back with a shower of dark red sparks. They glowed a deep burgandy and she flew in the air, barely avoiding an arrow shot by Legolas. She spun and dove amoung the tentacles. She reached Frodo and grabbed one of his hands and pulled.

He was screaming for her to get away. She shook her head and pulled all the harder. All of a sudden, a tentacle wrapped itself around Juliet's right leg and hurled her away. Frodo's hand was ripped from her grip and she tumbled over and over in the air, hitting the ground at a fantastic speed, but instantly getting back up and launching herself into the air. What she saw caused her to loose all feeling in her stomach.

It was a giant squid-like thing, all eyes and tentacles. She was disgusted as it opened it's great maw and she realized that it wanted to eat Frodo! She screamed again, but this time with fury. Her wings transformed into a bright deadly red, and she dove at the creature, unsheathing her sword as she did so. She hacked and stabbed at the tentacles, fighting her way to Frodo, when he suddenly disappeared.

She looked down, and saw that Boromir had caught him from falling. As if from another dimension, she heard Gandalf yell for them to get into the mine. She gave the creature another slash, before flying to the cave. Legolas shot another arrow, hitting it right in the eye. She landed on the ground, stumbled, almost fell, but was steadied at the last second by Legolas who hurried her into the cave.

She made the mistake of looking behind her as they ran. The thing was trying to follow them! It's tentacles grabbed onto the rock, accidentally bringing the cave down upon itself and effectively trapping them within Moria. She stood with the rest of the Fellowship, watching in horror as the rocks crumbled down not five feet in front of them. The darkness was comsuming. She couldn't see a thing, because as soon as she had landed, her wings had disappeared into her shoulders.

"We now have but one choice." said Gandalf from off to her left. A soft light, not unlike a night-light, leaked from the crystal on the top of Gandalf's staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the dark places of the world." Gandalf started up the long set of stairs, everyone following his lead. "Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed." Suddenly, something was covering her bare back. When she looked about her, everyone had their cloaks on. Everyone except Boromir. She smiled softly to herself. She'd make him a cake later...

They walked on for several hours, up steep steps, along narrow ledges and through halls so high that the darkness disappeared near the top. Juliet sighed as they went up another set of stairs. Nobody dared to talk above a whisper, and they were even trying to breath softly. They reached the top and found there to be a corridor with doors on either side. Gandalf poked his head into one, and entered. Everyone followed him.

"We can rest here." said Gandalf quietly, taking off his hat and sitting down in an old chair. Juliet was actually quite surprised that it held him up. She sat down against a wall with a sigh of happiness, and almost instantly, she was surrounded by her friends. Merry and Sam were looking at her increduously. Frodo was just looking at her.

"What?" she demanded, as Pippin elbowed her.

"You have wings, Juliet." said Sam. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked, looking around at all of them. Sam shook his head, but Merry wasn't done.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked as he shifted into a more comfortable sitting position. Juliet remained silent for a moment, thinking.

"I don't know. There was never really a good time. We were either being chased by Ringwraiths or marching to Mordor. Nothing ever came up about flying. Tonight, they just came out of their own accord." she explained, trying to tame her beast of a hair.

"Why did you put yourself in danger? Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir were handling it." said Frodo, his eyes full of concern. She bit her lip.

"I've never really been one to stand aside when someone needed help." she started, carefully. "My wings reacted to my instincts." she finished, hoping that that explaination was good enough for them.

"How long have you had them?" asked Pippin, yawning directly afterward. Juliet smiled at him rather fondly, before thinking about her answer. Unaware of it, she started thinking out loud.

"Before Rivendell, but Pippin knows that..." Everyone glared at Pippin. "Before Bree...what's today's date?" she wondered, not really expecting an answer as they shrugged. "Oh! Bilbo's Birthday, that was it!"

"That long?" asked Pippin, blinking rapidly.

"Yes." she replied. "Now I need to tame this beast of a head of mine. Excuse me, please." She pulled out a boar-hairbrush from her bag that Alona gave her. She then attacked her hair. She jerked it, pulled, yanked and cursed underneath her breath. Much too long later, she threw her brush across the room, and glared at her hair. The top had become untangled. But, two inches above her shouldesr, there was a monster knot that had formed in the middle and there was no way to get it out. She thought she saw grass bits, twigs and bread pieces in it. She had been gentle, she had been rough, but that monster knot wasn't coming out.

A brilliant idea struck her mind. She glanced both ways to make sure that no-one was watching. Pippin was asleep beside her, and Merry was wheedling Aragorn to give him another piece of bread. Frodo was talking to Gandalf. Boromir and Legolas were standing guard outside the door. She grinned, and pulled out her sword. She grabbed the knot up in her fist, and moved the sword right above it. She took a deep breath and cut her hair.

Pippin woke up when the point of the sword whistled over his head. He rubbed his eyes, opening them, and he saw what Juliet had done. He shouted and everyone within hearing distance pulled out swords.

"It okay." she said, holding up her hands (one of which still clutched her hair). "I just needed to cut my hair. Pippin freaked." Everyone shook their heads and put away their swords. She whacked Pippin upside the head, muttering about his being "a Fool of a Took". Rubbing his head, he went back to sleep.

"Psst! Sam!" she whispered-shouted. He turned from talking to Gimli who was brooding. She motioned him over, and he came over confused. "Can you fix up my hair? I have a feeling that one side is longer than the other." She handed him her sword and turned her back to him. Soon, she heard snipping. Unmindful, she twisted quickly, causing Sam to clip her ear with the gardening shears.

"You brought gardening shears?" she said disbelivingly.

"You'd never know when they'd come in handy." replied Sam, making motions for her to turn about again. Soon, they were done and she bandaged her ear. She then lay down, so tired. Before she closed her eyes, her fingers closed about the necklace she was wearing, and she had worn for several months, ever since Frodo had given it to her. She smiled and thought about the Shire. Her mother and father were probably worried sick, not knowing if she were alive or dead. And since it was looking more and more like she'd be dead before the quest was over, she was feeling pretty guilty. Not to mention her aunt. When she had gone, what had Aunt Heather gone through? Now she was feeling so guilty, she was feeling ill.

She closed her eyes, the smile gone. She fell down and down into her mind. _After falling for so long, she was surprised in dream-like state to see her home from above. It was sunny and bright. Falco and Riles were tossing about a ball. Juliet stood beyond the hedge, feeling like an intruder into a happy scene. Her father had probably disowned her._

_"Hey, Riles? Where do you suppose Juliet is now?" asked Falco, tossing the ball. Juliet could tell that it was a frequently asked question._

_"I don't know. Maybe the Misty Mountains? Maybe further? Who can tell?" replied Riles, catching the ball and his features looking very unhappy. Juliet felt her heart bleed for his pain. _

_"Riles." she said. Riles stopped playing with Falco. Falco smiled and disappeared into the air. Slowly, the air changed about them, until they were floating in the heavens, the stars dancing aboout them. Riles looked at her in amazement and anticipation._

_"Are you a ghost?" he asked, raising a hand. But he apparently encountered a barrier, preventing him from touching Juliet. She raised her hand as well, and mirrored his movement. She also hit a barrier. Their hands weren't even an inch away, yet they could not touch. _

_"I don't think so. Last time I checked, I was falling asleep." she said, looking at the invisible barrier with curiousity._

_"Me too. Do you think we're dead?" he asked. "It feels like sometimes that would be better."_

_"Than what?" she wondered, looking deeply into his eyes for the first time since she saw him._

_"Than seeing your empty room once more. Than seeing Mother clean it every single day, waiting for you to come home. Than seeing Father waste away, waiting for a letter or message or something. Than hearing Falco ask where you've gone and if you're ever coming back."_

_"Oh, Riles." she said, feeling tears leak out of her eyes. They floated up past her face, and turned into stars. "If I could, I'd come home now. It's getting so dangerous. I thought it would only be to Rivendell, but now-"_

_"Wait, what would only be to Rivendell?" asked Riles, his green eyes confused and searching._

_"The quest." she replied. "I accompanied Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin (along with Aragorn) into the Wilds, to Rivendell. It's a long story, but we made it. Then, I volunteered for the Fellowship, and now we're in the Mines of Moria. It's horrible, skeletons everywhere. And we don't even know what lurks in the dark. Riles, sometimes I think that we will not make it. If you remember this dream, please tell Mother and Father that I'm alive, I'm in Moria and I love them. We're trying to get to...well I don't know." The bakcround_

_"Oh, Juliet." said Riles, trying to reach out further, but he couldn't, the barrier stopped him. Both hands pressed up against the barrier, he looked at his little sister and tried to smile. He had tears as well. "I will. And, please know, I love you. We all still do. Mother will be happy to hear this. I wonder, is this really a dream? It's been happening in my head, hasn't it?"_

_"Even if it has," she replied, grinning at his wonder, "Why should it not real?" Suddenly, she was flying upwards, away from Riles. "RILES!! I'M SORRY!!" she screamed as she flew up and up and up..._

She gasped as she jolted awake, Pippin had been shaking her for so long.

"Com'n, Juliet. Time to get moving again." he said, looking at her with a bit of concern. Juliet shook the cobwebs from her head. Did she really just talk to Riles? Did she really tell him just about everything that had happened? What had happened? Had they met inside of their dreams? She didn't know and couldn't figure it out. She strapped on her sword, swung her bag over her shoulder and exited with everyone else. She walked quickly beside Boromir.

"Here." she said, handing back his cloak. "Thank you for the useage of it yesterday, or last night, or whatever the time passage is." He took it and gave a small ghost of a smile.

"You're welcome." he replied, a tint of warmth on his voice.

* * *

More of Moria to come soon, I promise!!! 


End file.
